


Masquerade — O Baile de Máscaras

by IcarusDive



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Organized Crime, Russian Mafia, Suspense
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcarusDive/pseuds/IcarusDive
Summary: “Você só precisa pedir,” veio o sussurro, enquanto Victor se aproximava. Atrás deles, Yuuri estava ciente de armas sacadas e prontas para disparar, de homens confusos e lealdades em dúvida. Victor estava aqui fazendo a proposta, e Yuuri era egoísta demais para dizer ‘não’.“Ok.” Yuuri sorriu quando aquele baile de máscaras finalmente chegou ao fim. O que aconteceria agora, ele não sabia; ele provavelmente morreria, sua família viria atrás dele para meter-lhe uma facada em suas costas ou uma bala em sua testa. Mas nada daquilo importava, porque juntos eles lutariam, e o mundo inteiro finalmente queimaria.





	1. A Cidade que Dorme em Chamas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Masquerade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565544) by [Ashida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashida/pseuds/Ashida). 



> Agora que vimos um pouco mais de confiança do personagem de Yuri, eu não me sinto tão hesitante em postar isso.
> 
> [Notas do tradutor: Isso é uma TRADUÇÃO AUTORIZADA pela própria Ashida. Masquerade pertence a ela e eu apenas traduzi o trabalho dela para o português.]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Mais um prego no caixão, mais um palmo de cova. Mais uma vez estou de joelhos enquanto tento me afastar. Como isso foi ficar assim? - BMTH_

Yuuri estava ciente de que _realmente_ não deveria estar aqui. Não agora, definitivamente não sozinho, separado de seus homens num hotel a dez boas quadras dali, onde ele _deveria_ estar pelos próximos dias. Não deveria estar num lugar que não fosse seguro para alguém como ele, e certamente não com a perigosa ideia de que talvez poderia encontrar-se com alguém para passar a noite.

A reunião à qual ele deveria atender não estava prevista para ocorrer se não dali a alguns dias e certamente também não estava prevista para acontecer num bar pequeno e abarrotado de um bairro desconhecido de São Petersburgo, onde turistas mal pensavam em se aventurar (muito menos ousavam fazê-lo); muito menos era para acontecer sob o efeito de um forte licor com gelo num bar lotado de russos, cuja percepção de barulho e espaço pessoal era bem diferente da dele.

Ainda assim, lá estava ele pisando em ovos quando se tratava daquilo, como sempre. Era nauseante, o sentimento incômodo que ele não sabia nomear; uma imagem completa de sua vida com exceção de uma peça, cuja ausência monopolizava seus pensamentos ao ponto de o resto do quebra-cabeça nem lhe importar mais.

Então ele sentou-se perto do balcão, no banquinho que menos balançava, e bebeu todo o seu licor num gole só.

Era uma típica multidão russa à qual Yuuri nunca se acostumaria, por mais que ele visitasse o país pela centésima vez. Todos muito felizes e barulhentos, enrouquecidos e entusiasmados demais pelas suas bebidas. O ambiente estava envolto nessa fumaça clichê que não se sabia de onde vinha e que não deixava espaço para ar respirável; uma fumaça que turvava inibição e juízo alheios, que só flutuava à espreita, esperando por uma oportunidade para invadir os pulmões de uma próxima vítima, alguém que simplesmente tivesse bebido demais.

Havia um grupo de homens em um canto vestindo ternos baratos, que pareciam estar bebendo depois de um dia de trabalho; mas seus simplórios paletós não haviam sido costurados direito, as gravatas não eram sedosas o suficiente, os sapatos não estavam bem lustrados… Eram empresários e nada mais. Ninguém ali de seu interesse.

Havia um grupo misto na mesa próxima à deles: Homens casualmente vestidos em camisas entreabertas, mulheres de cabelo desgrenhado e jeans apertados demais. Todos na mesma faixa etária que a dele, sem nenhuma preocupação, todos com a intenção de encher a cara com esperanças inebriadas de arranjar alguma companhia para levar para casa naquela noite. Então, ninguém ali também.

Grande parte do barulho vinha de um grupo de homens de meia-idade, determinados a desafiar uns aos outros a beber até cair. Um deles tinha manchas permanentes de graxa em suas mãos calejadas, que nunca poderiam esconder seu ofício. Outro já claramente abatido e metido num terno barato amassado, debruçava-se sobre a mesa; o último vestia uma camiseta apertada e tinha músculos grandes demais para Yuuri julgar naturais. Este encarava os outros homens no recinto de vez em quando como se tivesse que provar algo, mas que não tinha certeza do quê. _Uma noite normal entre velhos amigos_ , Yuuri adivinhou, e provavelmente não encontraria companhia com nenhum deles.

Havia o grupo de mulheres de meia-idade, todas vestindo o mesmo uniforme do escritório, ficando na delas enquanto dividiam uma garrafa de vinho tinto que esvaziava numa velocidade impressionante. Um casal de amantes que bem que poderia arranjar um lugar mais reservado para namorarem, e que provavelmente sussurravam essas besteirinhas açucaradas sobre se casarem e ficarem velhos juntos e tudo que casais _normais_ podiam fazer com suas vidas. Havia os clássicos bêbados de plantão, agarrados às garrafas de suas bebidas preferidas em algum canto quieto; os que tinham olhos que contavam histórias nas quais Yuuri poderia se interessar em ouvir um dia, se não fosse pelo próprio quebra-cabeça no qual ele estava muito mais interessado em terminar.

Acima de tudo, eram pessoas com as quais Yuuri não precisava se preocupar; poderia lidar com elas se necessário.

O grupo sentado logo atrás dele, entretanto… O mais numeroso, o grupo com homens cujos ternos _realmente_ lhes caíam bem, porque de fato foram confeccionados sob medida; os homens com relógios de pulso ridiculamente caros, que brilhavam sob as mangas de suas camisas e combinavam com as grandes gemas de ônix e diamantes em seus dedos; os que relaxavam como se fossem donos do lugar, porque de fato o eram; os que tinham Berettas carregadas em seus cintos e que não davam a mínima para quem quer que as tivesse visto, porque tinham muito mais do que somente aquele pequeno bar numa esquina discreta de São Petersburgo… Ele também não se importava com eles. Yuuri conhecia aquele tipo de gente por experiência própria. Poderiam representar um certo problema se alguém de seu interesse não aparecesse logo. Podia sentir o peso daqueles olhares excessivamente confiantes em suas costas. Seria apenas uma questão de tempo até que um deles se aproximasse para mexer com ele. E se alguém o desafiasse ali, ele responderia de igual para igual. Ainda assim, Yuuri continuou sentado, esperando.

A nuvem de fumaça ficava cada vez mais densa, os copos vazios à sua frente fazendo-lhe companhia, o burburinho aumentando e diminuindo, e Yuuri se perguntava em que categoria as pessoas o colocavam quando o viam. Não é como se isso lhe interessasse; Yuuri poderia ser qualquer coisa ali, e era melhor para todos se acreditassem em suas próprias deduções inocentes; a estranha admiração por seu terno, tão absoluto quanto a cor de seu tecido preto e branco poderia ser, a curiosidade dirigida ao cabelo puxado para trás e ao semblante tranquilo, a observação silenciosa do jeito em que ele sentava, como se a solidão fosse sua velha companheira de copo. _É_ muito _melhor que as pessoas acreditem em suas deduções_ , Yuuri concluiu.

Foi bem mais cedo do que Yuuri achou que aconteceria quando um dos homens da mesa detrás dele puxou um banquinho ao seu lado com um arrastar irritante dos pés da cadeira contra o chão de madeira. Ele virou a cadeira para a direção de Yuuri e sentou-se de uma maneira que deixasse claro o intuito de fazer suas coxas roçarem sob o balcão. _Lá vamos nós_ , pensou Yuuri.

Para o gosto de muita gente, o homem seria considerado atraente. Cabelo tingido de loiro sobre um undercut castanho, sobrancelhas grossas e evidências de uma barba que fora feita ainda no começo daquele dia em seu maxilar forte. Ele vestia a máscara de confiança melhor do que vestia seu terno, o brilho em seus olhos castanhos evidenciando isso.

“Parece que você precisa de uma companhia,” veio o cumprimento, sedutor até demais, enquanto um copo do que quer que ele estivera bebendo a noite inteira deslizou por cima do balcão e parou em frente a ele. A mão do estranho continuou apenas a poucos centímetros, milímetros quase, da sua: Ousado com um toque de arrogância.

Tudo que Yuuri poderia fazer era suspirar, segurar firme seu próprio copo e respirar fundo antes de relaxar de novo. Ele podia sentir o bando inteiro às suas costas, observando como as coisas se desenrolavam para o amigo, que acreditava ser um presente dos deuses no quesito “sexo casual”. “Obrigado,” Yuuri respondeu antes de continuar a beber do seu próprio copo.

Era quase divertido assistir o homem reavaliar sua cantada, sobrancelhas arqueadas em confusão antes de rir dispensando a situação embaraçosa e aproximar-se mais do outro. “Não quer desperdiçar sua bebida? Justo.”

Yuuri respondeu à pergunta com um dar de ombros. “Pode-se dizer que sim.”

O estranho pediu outro copo de sua bebida ao acabar com o primeiro, olhos analisando o corpo magro de Yuuri dos pés à cabeça sem nem ao menos tentar disfarçar; e se Yuuri não fosse tão bom naquele jogo, sua aventura teria terminado ali. “O que te traz a São Petersburgo, então…?” Uma pergunta em aberto para que Yuuri lhe dissesse seu nome ao final da frase, o que com certeza não aconteceria.

Yuuri deu de ombros novamente em seu terno caro, afundando em sua armadura de pano, fazendo o estranho desconfiar. “Acho que você pode dizer que estou aqui a negócios,” e não pôde conter uma risada apesar da situação, porque de fato ele estava ali a negócios, e ele odiava ter que _sempre_ ser por aquele motivo.

Foi ou uma péssima ou uma ótima ocasião, porque Yuuri já estava terminando sua bebida, e claro que o ar estava tenso quando ele pediu outra para si ao invés de beber a que lhe foi oferecida.

A mesa atrás deles ficou quieta. O homem ao seu lado aproximou-se ainda mais, sua confiança claramente abalada por algo que ele não pôde prever. “É rude desperdiçar algo que alguém te oferece,” disse o estranho. A voz arrastada ao pé de seu ouvido fez Yuuri querer bater a cabeça do homem contra a superfície do balcão.

As coisas estavam acontecendo mais rápido do que Yuuri havia calculado. O garçom olhava nervoso na direção deles. Ele podia ouvir as cadeiras dos amigos do Sr. Confiante serem empurradas. _Hoje não, então_. Com um sorriso de desculpas, vazio de qualquer significado sincero, Yuuri empurrou a bebida de volta. “Toda sua, então.”

Claro que Yuuri não aceitaria uma bebida que ele não viu ser servida com seus próprios olhos. Ele podia _parecer_ vulnerável, mas ele não era um completo idiota.

Pareceu ser uma pista suficiente para que Yuuri fosse considerado uma ameaça de verdade ao invés de uma presa fácil que havia entrado por engano na toca dos leões. O outro homem estava de pé, tentando ao máximo intimidar Yuuri. “Agora está claro que você está aqui para uma boa-“

“Chris, sente-se e deixe o homem em paz.”

Foi aí que Yuuri percebeu o quão quieto o ambiente ao seu redor estava, o quão rígido o tal Chris ficou ao ouvir o som da voz suave vinda detrás deles. E então, Yuuri virou-se para encontrar exatamente quem ele estava procurando.

“Chefe, ele é suspei-“

“Sente-se.” O tom firme não lhe dava oportunidade para mais argumentos ou perguntas. Apenas um tolo questionaria um comando tão cheio de autoridade como aquele. Yuuri se arrepiou.

Por mais que Yuuri se portasse de maneira profissional e calma, sua respiração o traía ao sufocar-lhe a garganta, sua pele formigava sob a armadura de seu terno como se quisesse livrar-se do confinamento daquela fachada de pano. O recém-chegado simplesmente sorriu-lhe, sentou-se no banquinho vazio e aproximou-se do balcão. “Causando confusão no meu bar?” O novo homem, de cabelos prateados que brilhavam apesar da nuvem de fumaça, desafiou em um tom alto, mas jocoso, vazio de qualquer ameaça. Yuuri poderia ter rido, gostaria de tê-lo feito.

Ele queria livrar-se daquele paletó estúpido e daquela gravata e deixar que o homem dos olhos azuis como o mar aberto afogassem o que se escondia sob o tecido; exceto pelo fato de que tudo que Yuuri pôde fazer foi balançar a cabeça e pedir outra bebida.

“Tudo bem, então,” e o homem deu um gole no que havia sido posto à sua frente no momento em que havia sentado.

A nova situação parecia ter agradado a mesa atrás deles ao ponto de o burburinho recomeçar, porém mais quieto e cheio de ouvidos curiosos. Mas era o suficiente.

“Você é bom,” veio em um murmúrio arrastado, o recém-chegado olhando para a frente, observando a grande quantidade de garrafas expostas nas prateleiras atrás do balcão. Daquele ângulo, Yuuri podia ver seu maxilar esculpido, seus cílios longos e prateados e a delicada curva de seus lábios; podia ver seu undercut recentemente aparado e um pouco de penugem na nuca. Podia ver o colarinho de sua camisa ajustar-se perfeitamente ao redor de seu pescoço, o paletó com encaixe perfeito do seu torso aos seus ombros definidos: um terno tão simples e ainda assim tão caro quanto o seu próprio. _Poder verdadeiro não precisa ser ostentado_ , Yuuri concluiu.

“ _Você_ é bom.” Yuuri não resistiu à réplica e, por mais que fosse besta, era verdade. Sempre seria.

Isso lhe retornou uma risada quieta de satisfação, que não carregava arrogância, mas infinito carisma. Carisma esse que Yuuri achou mais embriagante do que sua bebida. “Sei que sou.”

E assim aconteceu: A noite virava madrugada e os dois continuavam sentados, bebendo juntos naquele pequeno universo privado que as pessoas inconscientemente concederam a eles. E a cada minuto, o terno no qual Yuuri uma vez encontrara-se confortável ficava cada vez mais pesado, as mínimas camadas de tecido pinicavam-lhe a pele. O silêncio entre eles era íntimo, essa coisa particular entre eles à mostra para todos verem… Yuuri não conseguia suportar aquilo.

“Vic-“ ele começou.

“Nada de nomes. As paredes têm ouvidos.” Victor o interrompeu com um semblante sério, a dor de ter que impedir os lábios de Yuuri de enunciar seu próprio nome depois de tanto tempo expressa no jeito em que franzia o cenho e nos músculos agora evidentes de seu maxilar.

Todo o autocontrole e força (arduamente conquistados) de Yuuri quase o abandonaram quando Victor inclinou-se bem pouco, quase numa provocação, para inserir algo no bolso de seu paletó, uma amostra do quebra-cabeça inteiro que Yuuri jamais completaria. “Quarto 104 no meu hotel, a dois quarteirões daqui. Te vejo logo.”

Era sempre assim. Afastar-se era sempre horrível porque ele esteve esperando por tanto, mas _tanto_ tempo só para vê-lo, mas era o único momento em que ele não precisava se preocupar com as suas costas. Porque Victor olhava por ele durante todo o trajeto de Yuuri até a porta. Chris o encarava com desgosto, porque Yuuri acabara de ter sido dispensado por seu chefe sem nenhum problema. Os outros homens sequer esforçavam-se em esconder as encaradas enquanto observavam Yuuri desfilar bar afora.

Já havia passado muito além da meia-noite, mas quando Yuuri sentiu o olhar penetrante de Victor logo antes de passar pelas portas para deixar o local, ele sabia que a noite para eles estava apenas começando. Aqueles olhos estavam presos nele e apenas nele, como Yuuri desejava que sempre estivessem.

A caminhada de dois quarteirões ao hotel que Victor especificou era longa, apesar do ritmo constante de sua passada sobre as calçadas vazias. Os postes vigiavam seu caminho como sentinelas. Alguns poucos motoristas e taxistas passavam rapidamente por ele com o chiado dos pneus de minutos em minutos; mas fora isso, Yuuri estava sozinho. Sem a força motriz do olhar de Victor em suas costas, Yuuri achou que seria melhor apenas desistir de tudo e voltar para seu próprio quarto, porque afinal, esse sempre seria o resultado, não importasse o que acontecesse no intervalo entre o começo e o fim. Passar tempo com Victor era apenas postergar a realidade de suas responsabilidades, o manto sobre seus ombros e o pesado fardo de sua verdadeira identidade. O que era engraçado pra caralho, porque como alguém com tanto dinheiro e poder como ele não podia obter essa coisa tão simples?

Era porque havia pessoas mais poderosas, com mais influência e ainda mais estupidamente ricas do que ele; e segredos eram a melhor moeda de barganha para pessoas que jogavam aquele tipo de jogo.

Então ele acabou indo para o tal quarto 104 de qualquer forma, porque o valor de um dia com Victor para ele era algo que Yuuri não sabia nomear, um refúgio momentâneo em sua busca pela peça permanentemente ausente de seu quebra-cabeça, um fim àquele constante desconforto instintivo que dizia que estava tudo errado, quando na realidade não estava.

Ele jogou seu cartão de acesso sobre a mesa da entrada da suíte e tirou seus sapatos de couro italiano. E, como era de se esperar do olhar atento de Victor para os menores detalhes e para Yuuri, ele havia escolhido um quarto que fazia Yuuri sentir-se como se estivesse adentrando um mundo diferente do qual ele vivia, um lugar onde sua identidade não tinha importância.

As paredes brancas levavam a cornijas douradas e ao teto ornado de pinturas. O carpete era grosso e macio sob seus pés com tapetes Keshan em padrões floridos e cores vivas. As cortinas de veludo desciam ao chão e encontravam-se fechadas. A mobília era toda trabalhada em cetim, com pés curvados em madeira e almofadas macias demais, borlas em fios dourados.

Uma suíte feita para um rei de outra era. Victor podia ser ridículo, às vezes.

O quarto tinha o mesmo estilo: Uma cama com quatro mastros, um em cada extremidade, cobertas com padrões de damasco; algo em torno de 57 almofadas de vários formatos e tamanhos diferentes; lâmpadas douradas sobre os criados-mudos. O banheiro tinha aquela enorme banheira de cobre cujos pés apresentavam garras, posicionada no centro do chão azulejado de mármore. Os dois chuveiros no canto ficavam abertos para o cômodo inteiro, com apenas um painel de vidro para impedir a água de molhar tudo. A cozinha da suíte tinha tudo que Yuuri poderia desejar em estoque: Seu Pocky favorito (que tinha que ter sido importado diretamente do Japão), saquê e um conjunto de copos específico para bebê-lo, sushi e sorvete de chá verde e tudo que eles um dia já comeram juntos, que, para a sua tristeza, não era muito.

Típico Victor, de fato. Ele pensava em tudo.

Yuuri não fazia ideia de quanto tempo Victor levaria para chegar, ou se ele teve que distrair seus homens depois daquela cena toda. Talvez ele realmente deveria ter lidado com eles por conta própria para economizar tempo para ambos.

Então ele acabou por ter de esperar sozinho, no silêncio daquela sala de estar opulenta, pés para o alto, recostado sobre a espreguiçadeira enquanto mexia nos botões de seu paletó para tirar aquela peça de roupa estúpida. O terno era tão confortável quanto um terno poderia ser; bem costurado, um tecido de medidas perfeitas, não muito apertando ao redor dos ombros ou debaixo das axilas, com espaço o suficiente para esconder coisas, quando necessário (no caso dele, todos os dias de sua vida). Agora ele estava tentando se acalmar, porque se não fosse pelo esforço, estaria andando de um lado pro outro naquela sala, às vezes parando à porta, desesperado para ver a única pessoa que entraria por ela a qualquer momento. No final das contas, ele só ficou brincando com os botões ainda mais, na dúvida entre tirar o mundo de suas costas ou deixar que Victor o fizesse por ele.

Ele não conseguia dizer se havia passado um minuto ou uma hora quando ouviu o clique denunciante do abrir da porta da suíte e seu consequente fechar, com um baque ressonante de uma tranca e de uma fechadura extra. Victor era cuidadoso, também.

Sempre acontecia desse jeito, nessa tentativa desesperada de um encontro casual. Yuuri permaneceu em seu lugar no sofá, apreciando a visão de Victor vindo ao seu encontro do pequeno hall, já sem os sapatos e de gravata solta, desfazendo as abotoaduras de seu paletó. Provavelmente era um ato rotineiro de Victor que não significava nada para ele, mas Yuuri só tinha a oportunidade de ver aquilo duas vezes ao ano (três, se tivesse sorte). Mas ele nunca se cansava de ver de novo.

“Bem-vindo de volta,” Yuuri suspirou. Era impossível segurar um sorriso, impossível não levantar do sofá e se aproximar de Victor, que fazia o mesmo, parado ali em espanto, tentando digerir o fato de que aquele realmente era Yuuri, bem ali à sua frente.

“Yuuri,” veio o murmurar; e não era justo que a primeira coisa que Victor falasse fosse o _seu_ nome, como ele o disse como se sempre estivesse em seus lábios, como se ele tivesse praticado em segredo para poder articulá-lo com tamanha perfeição, como se não tivesse esperado todo aquele tempo para dizê-lo.

“Você disse ‘nada de nomes’,” Yuuri provocou, agoniantemente perto, peito a peito, cintura a cintura; e por mais que ele já se sentisse à vontade perto de Victor, ele não conseguia deixar sua timidez de lado.

“Estamos seguros agora,” Victor retrucou, igualmente provocante, puxando Yuuri para ainda mais perto, enterrando seu nariz no cabelo dele e fazendo-lhe cócegas no couro cabeludo com seu respirar quente e sua risada quieta. “Estou arrependido de te fazer esperar.”

“É bom mesmo,” Yuuri respirou por sobre o terno de Victor, sentindo-se relaxar pela primeira vez naquela noite, braços musculosos abraçando-o mais forte, puxando-o para mais perto, e Yuuri ficaria feliz só de ficar assim até o momento de ir embora.

“Você sabe que eu estou, de verdade.” E o jeito como a voz de Victor falhou, como ela _fraquejou_ , porque ele não estava falando apenas sobre fazer Yuuri esperar por uma mera meia hora ou o que fosse, era só mais um item na lista de coisas que Yuuri odiava naquele baile de máscaras.

E encarar aquela verdade era como cutucar uma ferida dos dois, sendo ela a deixa que eles precisavam para se separarem, recomeçarem e transmitirem um semblante normal um para o outro; a versão mais pulsante e carregada de testosterona de “normal” que eles conseguiam, pelo menos.

Era sempre assim, também: Ele ajudava Victor a tirar seu paletó e jogá-lo no lugar mais próximo, sofá, mesa ou até chão. Porque tirar seu terno não chegava nem aos pés de ajudá-lo a desfazer os cintos dos coldres, afivelados por sobre seu peito. Yuuri sempre ficava impressionado por alguns momentos enquanto ele contemplava a visão total daquilo, daquela camisa branca engomada com cintas de couro preto que percorriam por sob suas axilas e se cruzavam em suas costas; daquele discreto par de Glocks automáticas em seus coldres e o jeito como elas pareciam fazer parte dele, como se a verdadeira imagem de Victor Nikiforov — um jovem líder de uma das mais antigas famílias mafiosas da Rússia — só pudesse estar completa com um par de pistolas. Ele era a personificação do perigo, distante e cruel; brincalhão, mas impiedoso. Era tanto o risco e a recompensa para Yuuri, e talvez fosse esse o motivo pelo qual ele ficava postergando o inevitável por tanto tempo.

Porque a recompensa indenizava o risco infinitas vezes mais.

“Estou surpreso que não tenha tirado os seus ainda,” Victor comentou, enquanto retornava o gesto, mãos cuidadosas puxando o paletó de seus braços. Toques incertos que persistiam como mágoa enquanto os dedos magros de Victor subiam por seu peito, descansando sobre o par de Colts nos coldres do próprio Yuuri.

“Eu… nem percebi,” Yuuri mentiu com um sorriso. Deixar que Victor fizesse aquilo era estranhamente importante para ele. Ninguém nunca tocava em suas armas. Então para ele, se Victor o fizesse, ele poderia se enganar, convencer suas muralhas de que as armas não eram necessárias, quando na verdade, quando mais precisava delas, era perto de Victor. _Especialmente_ Victor.

Victor apenas riu, seus olhos brilhando com o fato de que ele sempre soube. “Se você insiste,” e então ele tira as armas de seus coldres para depositá-las próximas às dele, sobre a bancada da cozinha da suíte. Ele desfaz as fivelas de Yuuri uma a uma e ergue as cintas por sobre sua cabeça.

“Melhor agora?” Victor indagou-lhe quando terminava, e de fato estava melhor agora, a sombra do perigo e do caos agora longínqua. Até pareciam pessoas normais daquele jeito.

“Melhor,” Yuuri confirmou.

Qualquer um pensaria que depois de se verem tão esporadicamente dentro da duração daquele romance proibido eles começariam com uma sequência frenética de beijos e uma foda urgente e longa, aquele sexo que acontece a noite inteira até o primeiro raiar do sol, que acontece quando as pessoas passam muito tempo afastadas, _tempo demais_ no caso deles. Mas com eles era sempre esse ritmo constante para conhecerem-se novamente.

Era Victor piscando aqueles olhos lindos e levando Yuuri para o quarto, onde os dois caiam sobre as cobertas ainda novas e só existiam como pessoas reais na presença um do outro, sem disputas, sem armas, sem as regras que os obrigavam a se odiarem incondicionalmente. Victor se recostava contra a cabeceira daquela cama king size caríssima e Yuuri se deitava sobre o peito dele, encarando o teto enquanto falavam besteiras. Para Yuuri, dinheiro nenhum podia pagar por elas.

Victor pegava em suas mãos para brincar com seus dedos enquanto perguntava como foi seu dia, como foi o vôo do Japão, se estava comendo direito, se estava dormindo bem. Falaram sobre um filme que ambos assistiram, mas não na companhia do outro; como amavam e odiavam as mesmas partes. E então faziam promessas estúpidas e vazias de que veriam o próximo filme juntos, mesmo sabendo muito bem de que aquilo era impossível.

 _Isso_ era o que Yuuri queria. Queria que fosse normal daquele jeito. Queria aquele Victor com quem ele não precisava se esconder, o Victor cuja risada juvenil abalava sua consciência inteira, que abalava suas decisões e seu julgamento e fazia ele pensar que, talvez, jogar tudo para o alto por aquilo não era a decisão mais estúpida que ele podia tomar em sua vida. Queria aquele Victor que era humano e não aquela figura notória do submundo, que fora destinada a ser alguém com quem ele sempre deveria se encontrar para fins de negociação, e um único passo em falso poderia acabar com tudo. Yuuri odiava seu papel em tudo aquilo, o fato de que ele era bom pra caralho na sua parte do próprio quebra-cabeça incompleto.

E então eles voltavam a ficar nesse silêncio melancólico, porque nenhum deles realmente sabia sobre o que falar, porque se eles falassem sobre tudo que deveriam falar, sobre sentimentos e emoções e tudo que fazia aquilo real e não só o que todo mundo via de fora, seria difícil demais de continuar indo embora. Já era difícil o suficiente.

Era para Yuuri ser implacável uma vez que ele tomasse uma decisão, firme em seus ideais e inabalável em sua certeza. Era por isso que ele era bom no que fazia, em existir no mundo no qual ele vivia, mas nada dessa porra se aplicava quando o assunto era Victor Nikiforov.

“Victor…” Yuuri falou pro nada, deixando o som do nome de Victor sair de seus lábios e preencher o cômodo mal iluminado.

“Hm?” E Victor o apertou _tão_ forte, como se não soubesse como largar dele, como se a única coisa que ele quisesse era continuar se segurando a ele.

“Eu não posso mais fazer isso,” e por ‘isso’, Yuuri nem sabia sobre o que ele estava falando; sobre essa reunião em segredo, esse fingimento todo, ou essa coisa que ele tinha com Victor, que amanhã poderia ser a sentença de morte de ambos.

Atrás dele, aquele peito quente abrigando suas costas congelou de um jeito quase fúnebre. O caos e a emoção que costumavam faiscar entre eles quando eram apenas estranhos em lados opostos disparou num nível preocupante, e de repente Yuuri estava deitado sobre as próprias costas. Victor olhou de cima, com uma expressão que Yuuri nunca quis ver, angústia e mágoa; e Yuuri se odiava porque Victor ficava melhor com um sorriso no rosto.

“O que você quer de mim, Yuuri?” O falhar da voz de Victor era vidro em sua pele, chamas no fundo de sua garganta.

“Nada.” _Tudo_ , Yuuri contou suas meia-verdades, porque não tinha mais nada que Victor podia lhe dar além de si próprio, que era tudo para Yuuri. Ah, Yuuri sabia que era egoísta o suficiente de tomar Victor do mundo, mas não era algo pelo qual ele poderia pedir. “Você só precisa pedir, Yuuri, e eu farei. Vou fugir, se você quiser. Desistir de tudo, se precisar. Lutar, se eu for obrigado. Só me diga o que quer, mas _nunca mais_ me diga outra vez que não pode fazer isso.” E não era justo Victor implorar com as exatas mesmas palavras que Yuuri queria ouvir daquele jeito, não era justo jurar por elas com sua boca colada na curva de seu pescoço com toda a convicção de um homem que poderia roubar as estrelas do céu e convencer o sol a entrar em seu bolso. Era o calor em sua pele e o fogo em seu sangue, como se aquilo fosse o que mantinha seu coração batendo.

Aquilo poderia soar como um monte de baboseira do cacete vindo de qualquer pessoa; qualquer pessoa menos Victor. O Victor que ele conhecia e admirava de longe desde que era uma criança tornou-se tangível para ele através desse abismo intransponível, que seria permeado de traições e assassinatos se um dia ele decidisse cruzá-lo. Só que agora já era tarde. Victor o havia encontrado no meio do caminho e agora já não podiam fingir que não significavam nada um para o outro.

“Eu não consigo te enganar mesmo,” Yuuri suspirou, observando um sorriso aparecer de novo no rosto de Victor, porque ele de fato poderia fazer aquilo, poderia continuar vivendo sua vida com a pessoa que estava rapidamente tornando-se alguém sem o qual já _não queria_ mais viver.

Victor era mais forte que ele, forte o suficiente para encontrá-lo no meio do caminho desse jeito, forte o suficiente para dizer ‘ _vamos tocar fogo em tudo_ ’. Era forte o suficiente para carregar o fardo, e tudo que Yuuri precisava fazer era pedir. Aqui e agora, Yuuri achou que ele realmente poderia.

“Não consegue não,” Victor provocou, seus olhos tenros e cheios de todas as coisas sobre as quais eles nunca conversavam. “Seja o meu namorado, Yuuri, pelo menos por essa noite. Eu sei que você quer.” E Victor estava agora por cima dele, capturando-o e esperando, como se não soubesse qual seria a resposta, como se aquilo nunca tivesse acontecido antes. Yuuri não queria mais nada além de ser o namorado de Victor Nikiforov; ele queria que todo mundo naquela bosta de planeta soubesse que Victor era só dele e de mais ninguém, ao ponto em que sua ganância quase o engoliria por inteiro.

“Ok,” Yuuri sussurrou. Perceber o sorriso de puro entusiasmo juvenil brilhar através da face de Victor valia a pena toda vez, o jeito em que seus olhos se acendiam mesmo quando Yuuri achava que eles não podiam brilhar mais do que já brilhavam, o brilho de seus dentes brancos e as evidências de um rosa em suas bochechas, que sempre apareciam quando Victor se animava. Victor também não conseguia enganá-lo.

“Namorados se beijam, sabe,” veio a sugestão de Victor, enquanto um brilho quase selvagem dançava em seus olhos.

“É mesmo?” Yuuri fingiu ignorância. “Não tem como eu saber, nunca tive um namorado antes.”

O som de surpresa de Victor fez Yuuri rir antes mesmo de corrigi-lo. “Sua coisinha bochechuda… Eu _sou_ o seu namorado, lembra?” E o filho da mãe do Victor Nikiforov fez um beicinho, sua face ficando cada vez mais vermelha, e Yuuri só pôde rir mais. Ele se sentia tão bem ao sair daquela carapaça com Victor, de tirar a máscara e deixar a pessoa sob ela respirar um pouco.

Agora que chegaram a esse ponto, realmente não tinha por quê voltar atrás, não de volta para o seu quarto no hotel como ele considerara antes; não de volta no tempo, para que nunca tivesse conhecido Victor em privado, longe de olhos suspeitos e ouvidos curiosos; não de volta ao normal e no controle como uma vez ele esteve, sem Victor em sua vida. “Me mostra então como namorados se beijam.”

“Como quiser.” E mais uma vez, Yuuri só pôde se permitir a satisfação de saber que os olhos de Victor eram para ele e apenas ele, enquanto o seu namorado — por apenas aquela noite — eliminou a distância entre ambos e finalmente o beijou.

Daí para frente as coisas ficam frenéticas, rápidas e ardentes demais para as pessoas de sua idade, porque a boca de Victor estava na dele, puxando sua língua e beliscando seu lábio inferior, o som de seus beijos preenchendo o quarto, impuros, sonoros no silêncio sepulcral. E os dedos habilidosos de Victor estavam agora nos botões de sua camisa, desfazendo-os um por um até que ela pudesse ser aberta, deixando uma trilha de beijos que punham sua pele em chamas, enquanto esforçava-se para recuperar todo aquele tempo perdido.

Os beijos foram em direção à sua garganta, através de seus batimentos acelerados, para trás de sua orelha. “Tira isso.” Victor puxava a camisa enquanto murmurava contra a pele de Yuuri. “Quero te ver.”

Yuuri ainda estava na metade do caminho com os botões de Victor, o que era injusto demais, porque ele mal tivera tempo de ver o corpo de Victor, os contornos dos músculos (resultado do trabalho árduo e do poder, apesar de ser magro), a cicatriz que ele tinha na cintura de quando se meteram num mal-entendido de verdade e Yuuri deu-lhe uma facada. Mas ele nunca diria ‘não’ quando o tom de voz de Victor ficava grave daquele jeito, quando estava cheio de brasas ardentes de promessas não-ditas, apenas esperando para pôr fogo em tudo.

Então ele sentou-se, já meio ereto, deixou Victor descascar sua última camada, a camisa voando pra alguma direção, cama afora; e só agora ele começava a tomar consciência de seu próprio corpo, querendo se enterrar no meio de todas aquelas infinitas almofadas e _correr_ , por causa do jeito que Victor olhava pra ele agora, em espanto e reverência, como se nunca tivesse visto nada tão bonito quanto ele em toda a sua vida. Yuuri nunca pensaria em si mesmo daquela maneira. Ele não era uma boa pessoa, tão miserável e temido quanto Victor à sua própria maneira; e as tatuagens tradicionais japoneses que se estendiam dos músculos redondos de seus ombros até seus pulsos explicavam o porquê.

Fujin em seu braço direito, o terrível deus dos ventos, e Raijin, o temido deus dos relâmpagos e trovões no esquerdo, ambos emoldurados em peônias vermelhas e padrões de redemoinhos de água em cinza, cobrindo cada milímetro de sua pele em tinta. E enquanto Victor o virava de barriga para baixo e beijava a pele entre suas omoplatas, com um toque revestido de tanta adoração que fazia Yuuri prender a respiração por alguns momentos, um grande dragão vermelho revelava-se, contorcendo-se da parte de cima de suas coxas até a base de sua nuca, destacado entre mais peônias e padrões tradicionais de água e rochas, que não deixavam nenhum espaço para o tom natural de sua pele. Era verdade o que Yuuri dissera antes: Poder verdadeiro não precisava ser ostentado. E aqui estava o seu poder, sempre escondido sob as muitas camadas de ternos e máscaras.

Um filho secreto de uma das famílias criminosas mais influentes do Japão, com os ritos de sua passagem gravados em sua pele. O trabalho artístico do _Irezumi_ era de fato impressionante, a arte perfeita em sua descrição de uma luta inacabável por supremacia e pelo orgulho de sua família. O dever de Yuuri era cuidar do trabalho sujo, limpar a bagunça que os outros deixavam, negociar e barganhar, deixar as pessoas acreditarem que o jovem homem dos óculos que ele utilizava para negócios, de cabelo bagunçado e terno simples era manso e facilmente manipulado; quando na realidade ele era qualquer coisa menos o subordinado que as pessoas acreditavam que ele era.

Mas para Victor eram apenas tatuagens e nada mais; nada de símbolos de status ou títulos. Era como ele via a pureza nelas, Yuuri acreditava. Não era como se Yuuri não gostasse delas; é que às vezes a tinta podia ser bem _pesada_ , algo que ele não podia tirar como o paletó de seu terno.

“Fica cada vez mais impressionante toda vez que eu vejo,” Victor balbuciou contra sua pele enquanto deixava mais beijos por sobre as costas cobertas de tinta, através do topo de seus ombros, na cabeça do dragão, e escamas abaixo, até a cintura de sua calça, onde a criatura desaparecia sob seu cinto. Yuuri se sentia aliviado pra caralho de ouvir Victor dizer aquilo. Ele precisava daquela garantia, porque era sempre tão fácil para as pessoas odiarem-no por causa da arte em seu corpo. Ele era orgulhoso daquelas tatuagens, apesar de tudo, e o fato de Victor gostar delas o enchia de ainda mais orgulho.

Era sempre ali onde Yuuri jogava tudo pro alto, quando ele permitia que a loucura atropelasse sua atitude calculista e pulasse de cabeça em sua própria tempestade, atrás da última peça do quebra-cabeça. Logo, ele já estava sentado sobre a cintura de Victor, com suas mãos sobre seu peito (finalmente) nu, beijando-o com uma vontade, que não era pouca. Victor gemia num resmungo em resposta ao peso de Yuuri sobre sua ereção ainda coberta, pressionada contra o interior da coxa de Yuuri. Ele tatearia, um pouco atrapalhado, pelo cinto de Yuuri, com o tilintar metálico da fivela e o bafo quente contra seus lábios, e Yuuri sabia que aquilo acabaria cedo demais.

“Preciso de um banho,” Yuuri diria alguma hora, e era sempre um disfarce para ele dizer que ele precisava se preparar direito, porque já fazia um tempo. E Victor não suportaria a distância entre eles por mais um segundo, então eles atirariam o resto de suas roupas no chão do grande banheiro de chão azulejado, e se beijariam sob o jato de água escaldante de um dos chuveiros.

A pele firme e perfeita de Victor fazia ele enlouquecer, lisa contra a sua própria; a fricção que ele desejava enquanto esfregavam-se um no outro diminuía com a água corrente, o que era bom, porque Yuuri teria gozado uma ou duas vezes e ele queria durar o quanto pudesse, aquele sentimento de como se fosse a primeira vez toda vez que se encontravam.

“Vira.” E Victor estava ofegante agora, suas pupilas dilatadas e negras como as profundezas de um abismo, então ele acabava sendo pressionado contra a parede gelada com Victor ajoelhado por trás, arrastando seus dentes sobre a pele das nádegas de Yuuri e beliscando suas coxas com um desejo desenfreado.

“Merda, vai logo, Victor.” ‘Toque-me direito, afogue-me, _deixe suas próprias marcas na minha pele_ ’ era o que Yuuri realmente queria dizer, berrar, mas Victor já sabia o que ele queria; sempre soube.

O rosnado primitivo vindo da garganta de Victor ecoou seus pensamentos, e logo Victor estava fazendo Yuuri choramingar com seu rosto colado à parede. Mãos firmes seguravam seus glúteos, separando-os para que a língua quente de Victor o chupasse enquanto ele tremia e implorava por muito mais.

Victor o preparava com uma lerdeza agoniante, um passo-a-passo diligente. Yuuri achou que ele sabia o que era insanidade, que sabia o que era perder a coerência e seus pensamentos, porque ele viu — _fez_ — outras pessoas se perderem nas drogas e no medo, no luto e no desespero mais vezes do que podia imaginar; mas Victor tinha esse jeito de mostrar a ele o que realmente era insanidade. Ele chupava e lambia e metia a língua dentro de Yuuri até ele pedir por mais e mais, e aí era o peito de Victor contra suas costas, coração batendo contra sua pele, suspiros vulgares ao pé de seu ouvido dizendo todas as coisas sobre as quais eles _não deveriam_ falar, e um dedo provocante entrando e saindo, girando em volta da entrada e enterrando-se até a altura do nó dos dedos e brincando com o seu ponto fraco com toques leves que quase o levavam ao ponto de desmaio. “Se mais alguém te ver desse jeito, eu acabo com eles,” Victor jurava enquanto finalmente enfiava outro dedo; e a própria impaciência de Victor estava ficando evidente agora. Yuuri podia ouvir sua ganância, sua própria necessidade egoísta de ter Yuuri só para si. Se mais alguém falasse com Yuuri desse jeito, ele cortaria suas gargantas. E o sentimento era mútuo, porque se Victor olhasse para mais alguém desse jeito, então Yuuri provavelmente tocaria _fogo_ no mundo inteiro e em todos que vivem nele.

Não importava se eles ainda estivessem pingando, meio cobertos de sabão e intenções egoístas, estavam ambos limpos nos lugares que interessavam. Victor certamente não se importava, enquanto guiava o outro de volta para o quarto e empurrava Yuuri contra a cama e secava-o com os lençóis; não se importava enquanto fazia Yuuri se debater com dois, e então três dedos em si e os dentes enterrados na pele de Yuuri. Tudo que Yuuri podia fazer era emaranhar seus dedos no cabelo ensopado de Victor e mover seus quadris contra os dele, encurvando-se timidamente do lugar que o faria revirar-se de dentro para fora.

“Só me fode, Victor,” Yuuri eventualmente balbuciou enquanto puxava Victor para o encontro de seus lábios, o roçar de seus peitos e o alinhar de suas virilhas.

“Achei que nunca fosse pedir,” Victor riu em sua boca. Yuuri teria lhe dado um tapa em sua orelha por isso, por tê-lo feito pedir, mas tudo que lhe interessava era a cabeça do pau latejante de Victor pressionando contra sua entrada, depois penetrando o anel de músculos e deslizando para frente, centímetro por centímetro, até Victor estar trêmulo sobre ele, completamente dentro do outro e gemendo com o novo calor a envolvê-lo.

“ _Porra, Yuuri,_ ” Victor murmurou, sua respiração acelerando e sua mão persistente na coxa de Yuuri, apertando-a exigentemente. Ele puxou as pernas de Yuuri mais alto, posicionando as coxas tatuadas contra seu estômago, as panturrilhas em seus ombros e os pés para o ar, movimentando seus quadris enquanto metia cada vez mais fundo.

Para a sorte deles, ambos eram bem flexíveis, porque Victor praticamente dobrou Yuuri na metade enquanto abaixava-se para beijar Yuuri e fazê-lo abandonar o último resquício de controle em sua pessoa. Tudo que Yuuri precisava era dos lábios de Victor segurando seus próprios gemidos, o corpo tenso de Victor empurrando seus quadris contra ele, abrindo-o de novo e de novo. Ele queria sentir o prazer doloroso da sensação de ser penetrado por Victor, entrando e saindo, a glande batendo sempre no ponto certo e mandando os estímulos à sua espinha.

Ele conseguia se ouvir apressando Victor, _mais rápido, mais fundo, mais_ , mas ele não podia controlar as palavras que saíam de sua boca entre beijos famintos e de boca aberta e respirações afobadas. Ainda assim, Victor dava tudo, tudo que Yuuri não conseguia permitir-se pedir, ele dava mais besteirinhas e sussurros que ele sempre quis ouvir, mais promessas de alguém que _roubaria_ as estrelas e lhe daria o sol em seu bolso.

Não era como uma dessas cenas clichês de Hollywood. Eles passariam maior parte da noite sendo humanos um ao outro, mas o sol continuava tentando interromper aquele momento entre os dois ao brilhar por entre as bordas das cortinas de veludo conforme o dia amanhecia. Com mais alguns beijos desesperados, mais estocadas implacáveis de seus quadris, Victor fazia Yuuri desmoronar enquanto metia contra o ponto que fazia as estrelas em sua visão brilharem mais do que a tentativa do sol de revelar seus segredos. Ele aguentou firme, contraindo-se em torno dele e não o deixando sair até sentir os resquícios do calor que Victor expelia dentro dele. Aqueles quadris poderosos vacilaram, seu corpo inteiro vacilou, e Victor gemeu seu nome enquanto gozava em estocadas, exausto de prazer.

O acalmar daquele delírio era sempre coberto de beijos tenros e corações acelerados. Ainda estavam úmidos do maldito banho, e agora precisariam de outro, testas lisas de suor e bochechas coradas de êxtase encontraram-se numa batidinha. Era desajeitado e fofo e como algo que parceiros normais fariam. Victor apenas cantarolou satisfeito, deixando o som vibrar fundo dentro do peito de Yuuri, e sem sombra de dúvida, Yuuri sabia que foi a decisão certa ter vindo aqui nessa noite.

“Fica pro café-da-manhã?” Victor murmurou entre beijos através do bíceps tatuado de Yuuri.

“Claro.” Os homens de Yuuri poderiam esperar por ele um pouco mais. Ele ainda tinha mais um dia até sua reunião.

* * *

 

Eles jogaram aquele jogo deles em que tudo estava perfeitamente normal por aquela manhã. Yuuri sem sua camisa, sua pele colorida livre para respirar, sempre, _sempre_ vigiado pelos olhos cuidadosos de Victor; suas armas permaneciam sobre a bancada da cozinha, esquecidas nesse momento íntimo entre os dois, com as cortinas ainda fechadas para que seus segredos não fugissem. Eles fizeram café um para o outro e ainda tinham de perguntar se o outro preferia leite ou açúcar, se comiam bacon e ovos no café e conversavam sobre tudo, menos o trabalho; eles fingiam fazer planos para o fim-de-semana que sabiam que nunca viria.

E daí os dois puseram-se a vestir um ao outro em absoluto silêncio, que falava mais do que qualquer palavra. Victor ajustava as fivelas das cintas dos coldres de Yuuri com dedos habilidosos e deslizava as armas de volta em seus lugares; ele ajudava Yuuri a pôr seu paletó braço por braço e finalmente assistia a pessoa que ele conhecia na noite anterior sumir diante de seus olhos.

Essa era, sem sombra de dúvida, a parte que destruía Yuuri por dentro todas as vezes. Eles partilhavam de um último beijo em frente à porta, trocavam sorrisos carinhosos com olhos que mentiam e diziam ‘ _fique_ ’. “Te vejo logo, Yuuri.” Victor disse seu nome pela última vez até se encontrarem em segredo novamente, como se fosse uma lembrança que ele sempre manteria em seu coração, e isso realmente era o pior de tudo, dar as costas e se afastar de Victor _de novo_.

“É. Te vejo por aí, Victor.” Era a única vez em que ele não precisava se preocupar com suas próprias costas, porque o peso dos olhos azuis glaciais de Victor em suas costas era o suficiente para ele; isso é, pelo menos até a porta atrás dele se fechar e ele ser deixado desamparado em sua caminhada silenciosa, através do corredor, em direção ao elevador, passando pelo quieto lobby do hotel, porta afora e por todo o caminho de volta ao hotel onde deveria ter passado a noite toda, na companhia de seus subordinados.

* * *

 

No dia seguinte, Yuuri estava exatamente onde ele deveria estar, num galpão discreto onde sua reunião aconteceria em um canto quieto das docas, onde até mesmo os russos não ousavam se aventurar a menos que tivessem um desejo de morte. Ele estava acompanhado de uma boa quantidade de seus homens ao seu lado, suas armas preparadas sob seu paletó, apesar de saber que não precisaria delas.

Do lado de fora, sons de atividade no porto soaram ao redor da construção, o incessante apitar das empilhadeiras, pessoas gritando em russo, língua essa que Yuuri esteve tentando aprender em segredo. Dentro do galpão vários contêineres jaziam empilhados, cobertos de ferrugem, ranhuras e evidências de desgaste após inúmeras idas e vindas ao mar.

Novamente, Yuuri estava esperando, esperando pela aparição de um grupo de pessoas às quais ele tinha sido enviado para negociar, porque eles tinham algo — armas, como sempre — de seu interesse, e seus superiores sabiam que se havia alguém que era capaz de consegui-las, esse alguém era Yuuri, mesmo se fosse de um grupo cuja relação com eles não era das melhores desde quando Yuuri nem era nascido ainda.

Yuuri estava satisfeito de ter sido enviado, porque era um motivo para ver _ele_ , Victor Nikiforov, entrando pelas portas do galpão, com o sol do meio-dia raiando por trás dele e seu próprio bando. Hoje, ele estava vestindo um sobretudo preto impecável por sobre seu terno perfeito; ele dava passadas fluidas com suas mãos em seus bolsos e uma máscara fria em seu rosto, que não deixava nenhuma informação entrar ou sair. Os olhos de Victor ainda estavam só nele, entretanto, do jeito que deveriam estar, e era realmente uma puta sorte eles serem tão bons nesse jogo, porque tudo viria água abaixo se as pessoas _entendessem_ o silêncio íntimo que se passava entre eles.

Os passos de Victor pararam à sua frente, e Yuuri só desejava poder fazer seu coração parar de bater rápido pra caralho, caso alguém pudesse ouvi-lo agora.

“Vamos direto ao ponto, Katsuki,” Victor falou pausadamente, frio e impassível, cheio de ameaças e intimidação que Yuuri até teria levado a sério se ele não tivesse visto aquele sorriso presunçoso dele por um rápido milésimo de segundo.

Não havia cerimônia naquilo, russos eram rudes e abruptos e não havia necessidade para formalidades, cumprimentos e ofertas inúteis; então Yuuri puxou o bilhete com a proposta de dentro do bolso de seu paletó e riu sozinho enquanto Victor permaneceu parado quando seus homens recuaram com a possibilidade de Yuuri ter puxado uma arma.

Ele se aproximou, contido e lento, para ficar logo à frente de Victor, com os homens de ambos os grupos a observá-los; entregou-lhe o bilhete dobrado em silêncio e tentou não deixar seu terno roçar contra sua pele com Victor tão próximo de si.

“Não pode nem me dizer o que quer em voz alta?” Victor o repreendeu na frente de todos. Yuuri sentiu a faca apunhalá-lo onde mais doía, e ele podia ver a agitação nos olhos de Victor enquanto ele fingia ler o papel. “Não chega nem perto do que eu quero.” E de repente Yuuri não conseguia processar os sons que vinham de fora, ao redor do galpão, ele não podia _compreender_ a divisão que ele estava sendo obrigado a encarar naquele momento, tudo que ele podia ver era a convicção genuína de Victor, lampejando em seus olhos como fogo.

“O que você quer, então?” E Yuuri sabia que não deveria estar aqui, sabia que não deveria ter sido enviado, porque tudo que ele queria fazer, como sempre quis, era afogar-se nas profundezas dos olhos de Victor.

“Você sabe o que eu quero, Yuuri.” Victor deixou seu segredo escapar de seus lábios; ele disse seu nome naquele jeito que apenas um amante poderia, para que todos os presentes pudessem ouvir; e Yuuri podia ouvir as chamas começarem a rugir enquanto os olhos de Victor o sugavam.

“Você só precisa pedir,” veio o sussurro, enquanto Victor se aproximava. Atrás deles, Yuuri estava ciente de armas sacadas e prontas para disparar, de homens confusos e lealdades em dúvida. Victor estava ali _fazendo a proposta_ , e Yuuri era egoísta demais para dizer ‘não’.

“Ok.” Yuuri sorriu quando aquele baile de máscaras finalmente chegou ao fim. O que aconteceria agora, ele não sabia; ele provavelmente morreria, sua família viria atrás dele para meter-lhe uma facada em suas costas ou uma bala em sua testa. Mas nada daquilo importava, porque juntos eles lutariam, e o mundo inteiro finalmente queimaria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Agradeço por lerem.
> 
> Encontrem-me no meu [Tumblr](http://captain-erwinmerica.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Notas do tradutor: Obrigado por lerem! Não se esqueçam de passar na obra original e deixar seus Kudos lá também!]


	2. Devaneios de Vôo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Porque isso não é o bastante, e eu não vou esperar eles me rasgarem. Então, me dê tudo o que tem. Eles nunca vão parar até nos verem cair. Então vamos correr. — BMTH_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contra o meu próprio julgamento, eu decidi continuar isso, ops.
> 
> [Nota do Tradutor: Demorou, mas saiu. A faculdade anda comendo meu tempo livre RIP. Lembrem-se de deixarem Kudos na fic original!]

Yuuri podia sentir o sorriso de Victor contra os seus lábios quando eles se beijaram em meio ao silêncio estupefato do galpão. Lá fora, o mundo continuava do mesmo jeito, com o apitar das empilhadeiras e o incessante grasnar das gaivotas que sobrevoavam o porto à procura de comida ou algum trabalhador para incomodar. Ele podia sentir as mãos de Victor _tremerem_ nas suas, podia sentir o suor em suas palmas misturado à hesitação e ao arrependimento, e naquele instante, Yuuri pensou que talvez pedira demais afinal, porque era verdade que Victor tinha muito mais a perder do que ele.

Antes de seu estômago revirar-se todo, antes de sentir uma dor espalhar-se pelo seu peito, que doeria muito mais do que qualquer facada sob suas costelas, Victor recuou um pouco e aquele sorriso salva-vidas ainda estava em seus lábios. Ele tinha olhos mais selvagens do que qualquer tempestade que Yuuri vira até então, vivos com uma chama azul que pulsava cheia de fome e adrenalina; e aquelas mãos que, antes tremiam, apertaram as suas, não por arrependimento, mas de _agitação_ , porque eles realmente estavam botando tudo aquilo em prática depois de anos esgueirando-se pelas sombras por tanto tempo.

“ _Vamos fugir, Yuuri,_ ” Victor sussurrou com mais convicção do que qualquer pessoa sã, o tipo de convicção que poderia assustar o céu, fazer as estrelas conhecerem o medo, fazer Sol e Lua tremerem, porque agora estavam todos ao seu alcance. Ao invés, Victor apenas sorriu como um garoto e riu. E antes que Yuuri pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, aquela mão que tremia já se entrelaçava em seus dedos para levá-lo para longe das sombras e em direção à luz do sol para que o mundo finalmente soubesse seus segredos.

O olhar no rosto de cada um dos homens era impagável. Deixaram adultos de ternos sofisticados e armas preparadas para atirar ali parados, de queixo caído e sem a menor ideia do que _deveriam_ fazer, porque era para eles estarem recebendo ordens dessas mesmas pessoas que agora estavam desertando-os. Tudo que Yuuri podia fazer era rir enquanto continuavam correndo. Ele não sabia para onde corriam, o que fariam quando chegassem, ou quanto tempo tinham até começar a dar merda, e ele não se importava, porque aquele olhar no rosto de Victor era tudo que ele realmente queria.

Victor obviamente sabia aonde iam, eles ziguezagueavam por entre galpões e as sombras, corriam por entre as máquinas que se moviam, tropeçavam no concreto irregular com seus sapatos de couro italiano que foram feitos para qualquer coisa, menos correr, e encontraram-se ambos rindo e sem ar em uma construção abandonada na outra ponta do porto. Estava vazia de contêineres e máquinas, vazia de pessoas com exceção deles mesmos. Um carro preto com vidros escuros e calotas polidas estava estacionado bem no meio do imenso espaço que cheirava a água parada de chuva e poeira.

“Você planejou isso desde o começo!” Yuuri exclamou quando Victor parou e tirou um molho de chaves do bolso de seu casaco. Mesmo quando Yuuri achou que Victor não poderia surpreendê-lo mais do que já havia, ele mostrou que Yuuri estava errado mais uma vez.

“Eu comecei a planejar no momento em que fiquei sabendo que era _você_ quem viria.” Victor admitiu, e Yuuri foi puxado para perto enquanto eles permaneciam em frente ao carro de fuga. Havia traços de mágoa no rosto corado de Victor, a angústia que Yuuri sempre sentia lá no fundo toda vez em que estavam juntos, vulnerabilidade e tristeza por causa de tudo que eles não podiam ter e a inabilidade de expressar tudo aquilo.

“Eu não pude assistir você ir embora e me deixar de novo,” veio a promessa em tom grave. Foi assim que Yuuri sabia que Victor faria esse dia acontecer do seu jeito, não importando quanto sangue seria ser derramado no processo, e se isso significava proteger Victor e suas ambições, então Yuuri também teria derramado o seu próprio para dar a Victor o que ele queria.

“Mas,” Victor sorriu, e dessa vez era um sorriso travesso e cheio de satisfação presunçosa enquanto acostumavam-se com o ambiente vazio e o fato de que conseguiram se safar sem nenhum arranhão, “eu teria feito isso antes se soubesse que escutaria você rir daquele jeito.” A respiração quente de Victor fazia cócegas na pele de seus dedos enquanto ele ria e beijava cada um deles, um a um, ainda assim nunca tirando seus olhos de Yuuri nem por um momento. Provavelmente, nunca mais tiraria daqui em diante.

“Você tem certeza disso, Victor?” Yuuri não podia evitar perguntar, mesmo que já fosse tarde demais. Não havia mais como ser o chefe da família agora, ter direito a heranças ou qualquer proteção da máfia ou do nome Nikiforov. As vontades e necessidades egoístas de Yuuri deliravam de prazer com o pensamento de que ele era a pessoa por quem Victor estava jogando tudo fora, mas anos de dúvidas e hesitação não fariam o desconforto sumir por completo.

Com isso, Victor rodou Yuuri num giro extravagante e puxou-o de volta com ambição em seu respirar. “E _você_ realmente está me perguntando isso, Yuuri, quando você é a pessoa por quem eu estive esperando esse tempo todo?” Victor estava provocando-o agora, suas palavras brincalhonas e antagônicas, como se tivesse esperado sua vida inteira para por aquele plano em prática. “Mais importante, você tem?”

Porque eles nunca realmente tiveram tempo para falar sobre a realidade de suas posições. Yuuri apenas sabia o que ele sabia porque _todo mundo_ sabia o que Victor Nikiforov era para a máfia. Já no caso de Yuuri, teria de lutar se quisesse ser dono da organização, mesmo que ele fosse o filho de seu pai. Tornar-se o herdeiro não era tão simples. Apenas nos últimos anos seu pai revelara para um grupo seleto de pessoas o fato de que Yuuri era seu filho. Isso não fazia ninguém pensar que ele era digno, nem mesmo que ele seria capaz de fazê-lo. Ele sempre seria visto como o Yuuri que era bom apenas em fazer negócios e forçar as pessoas a pagar suas dívidas.

Não. Para Yuuri, tornar-se o herdeiro seria tão violento e caótico quanto fugir com Victor. Até onde sabia, essa _sempre_ seria a melhor opção, a única que lhe restava agora.

Victor apenas franziu o cenho, pensativo, pelo resto da explicação, e quando Yuuri acabou, ele soltou uma risada, entretido. Era alta e cheia da confiança carismática à qual Yuuri fora atraído quando se conheceram. “Bom então, por que não mostramos a todos o quanto estão errados e surpreendemos eles?” e apenas Victor poderia propor um plano de dominação mundial a dois e fazer parecer que eles já estavam no topo do mundo com todos aos seus pés, porque nada era mais emocionante para Victor do que fazer o inesperado, e isso com certeza contava como inesperado. Yuuri deveria ter desconfiado de que Victor queria isso desde o início.

“Por favor, vigie as minhas costas daqui em diante.” Yuuri deu sua resposta da única maneira que sabia, e em troca, ele estaria certo de que protegeria Victor também. Seria fácil, porque ele não precisaria fingir agora, ele poderia jogar sua máscara fora com a certeza de que Victor realmente pertencia a ele.

O abraço que o envolveu naquele momento era como cair e perceber-se num lugar que poderia chamar de lar, era apertado e seguro e nada parecido com nenhum outro abraço que Victor havia lhe dado antes, porque seus abraços sempre foram de despedidas. Dessa vez, entretanto, não haveria mais adeuses, apenas o “para sempre até que a morte os separe”, que era uma possibilidade bem palpável.

“Sempre, Yuuri.” As palavras de Victor viajaram por debaixo da pele de sua garganta enquanto permaneciam ali de pé, num abraço apertado, e Yuuri sabia que não se arrependeria daquilo.

Foram duas batidas de coração depois que eles ouviram os sons distintos de disparos e gritos furiosos à distância, três batimentos depois quando se afastaram um do outro com suas pulsações batendo em sincronia, e então o fogo rugiu. Ele pôde ver o afobar da respiração de Victor, pôde ver a curva de seu lábio virando um sorriso. Yuuri sentiu o céu tremer em resposta, sentiu seu sangue esquentar e esfriar com o poder de Victor ao seu lado.

Assim, eles fugiram. 

* * *

 

A corrida foi frenética. Victor virava esquinas aleatórias, ia e voltava inúmeras vezes. Yuuri estava sentado no silêncio da tensão elétrica próximo a ele com os olhos pregados, suas mãos firmes no rifle de assalto em seu colo, porque Victor realmente estava 120% preparado; havia armas o suficiente para uma guerra, botas, coletes à prova de bala, dinheiro vivo, roupas e suprimentos para ambos, novos celulares que não pudessem ser rastreados, água, alimentos não-perecíveis, combustível, — tudo que eles precisavam para sumir do mapa.

Yuuri não poderia ter planejado melhor, e enquanto deixavam a cidade e encontravam-se numa estrada dirigindo-se para a serra de São Petersburgo, ele sentiu a emoção tomar-lhe quando Victor sorriu com um rosnado em seus lábios e pisou fundo no acelerador. O motor acordou em um rugido e o carro disparou no tranco, sua cabeça colando no apoio do banco, e tudo que Yuuri podia fazer era esbaldar-se na adrenalina da aceleração.

Passara-se apenas meia hora de curvas sinuosas, meia hora até emergirem numa estrada que dava em uma vista para o litoral e levava a um chalé em um morro. Era inocente e discreta com um jardim de pequenas moitas, paredes brancas de madeira e o telhado cinza de ardósia; e se Yuuri não estivesse ocupado com seus pensamentos sobre Victor naquele momento, ele teria percebido como a casa tinha vista para as duas direções da estrada, como havia duas vias de saída em cascalho para caso uma delas fosse bloqueada; como Yuuri poderia olhar da frente da casa em direção ao oceano e ver a borda do mundo.

Mesmo que antes disso eles tivessem aguentado meses de uma distância agoniante, semanas e semanas sem uma palavra dirigida ao outro, aquela meia hora no carro tinha sido tempo demais para Yuuri, e era ele que levaria Victor para dentro da casa sem antes descarregar o carro, pegando as chaves das mãos de Victor e se embanando na tranca da porta dos fundos antes de Victor dar uma risadinha por trás enquanto ficava ali parado, abrigando as costas de Yuuri com seu peito. Victor segurou-se à cintura de Yuuri com dedos que o provocavam enquanto Yuuri continuava errando de chave repetidas vezes. E ele realmente deveria ter deixado Victor fazer o serviço afinal, porque Victor mordiscou o pescoço dele, faminto, de dentes afiados e lábios provovantes, “Estamos com pressa, Yuuri?”

E foi quando, ao ouvir as palavras de Victor, a tensão despertou alguma coisa dentro de Yuuri e ele finalmente achou a chave certa, quando ele finalmente perdeu a porra da linha como já não perdia em muito tempo que a tranca fez um clique e a porta abriu de uma vez. E antes que Victor pudesse começar a provocá-lo, Yuuri puxou sua gravata ridiculamente macia (de seda preta e de estampa Paisley), e empurrou-o contra o chão, prendendo-o sobre o carpete macio, a porta ainda aberta por trás deles.

Mas Victor começara a rir de novo, e foi assim que o odiável e tenso nó que se formava em situações de vida ou morte se dissolveu naquele som, desfeito pelo reflexo da luz do dia sem nuvens nos olhos cobalto de Victor enquanto ele envolvia Yuuri em seus braços e expulsava o ar de seus pulmões com toda a sua força. “Temos todo o tempo do mundo, Yuuri.” Victor sussurrou enquanto trazia a cabeça de Yuuri ao seu peito, e ele nunca _de fato_ ouviu o coração de Victor antes, porque só fazia Yuuri notar o quão delicada uma vida humana realmente era, o quão fácil era calar esse ritmo constante com apenas uma palavra. Dessa vez, Yuuri forçou-se a escutar, a ouvir a batida da existência de Victor, que era forte e consistente, bem como seu dono, mas que continuava a acelerar como se não soubesse que já estavam a salvo, e foi aí que ele percebeu que Victor continuava a segurá-lo com _tanta_ força enquanto permaneciam deitados no chão com o sol a aquecer as costas de Yuuri.

“Sabe, eu me assegurei de que tudo estaria pronto para isso.” Victor disse alto, mais para si mesmo do que para Yuuri, sua voz solene, um som solitário, como se ele sempre falasse sozinho, porque o silêncio era a única coisa que verdadeiramente o ouviria; mas era Yuuri quem o escutou dessa vez, grato pela vibração que veio do fundo de seu peito na companhia do ritmo de seu coração. “Mas eu não sei o que eu teria feito se você tivesse me deixado ali sozinho mais uma vez.”

Foi quando Yuuri se sentiu pior do que os capangas que ele teve que matar, porque Victor Nikiforov, aquele que não temia nada ou ninguém, aquele que poderia colocar qualquer um em seu devido lugar com apenas um olhar, aquele cujo poder era inquestionável e sempre seria; estava com _medo_ , ele estava com receio porque ele achou que Yuuri iria fazer o que sempre fazia e daria as costas para ir embora, ou fazer o que ele fez na noite passada e dizer que não conseguia mais fazer aquilo, e Yuuri fora egoísta demais sobre isso, absorvido demais em suas próprias dúvidas para pensar que talvez Victor tivesse suas próprias.

Yuuri levantou-se antes de falar, prendeu Victor entre suas palmas, fixas sobre o chão, e olhou para ele com toda a determinação que tinha, “Victor, eu nunca mais vou embora.” E não tinha nada tão servil quanto uma promessa que precisava ser feita, porque se Yuuri dizia que faria algo, então ele o faria; simples assim.

Victor sabia disso também. Seu sorriso dizia tudo. “É disso que eu gosto.

* * *

 

 

Eles trouxeram tudo que fosse uma necessidade básica e seus pertences para a casa. Yuuri vagou pelos quartos, percebendo que cada um deles tinha uma janela estratégica para poder atirar ou um guarda-roupa vazio que pudesse ser usado de esconderijo caso uma emboscada fosse necessária; tudo preparado para uma guerra defensiva ou uma fuga rápida. Victor poderia ser tão cuidadoso quanto qualquer um, mas também poderia ser tão extravagante quanto poderia com seus gostos. As camas ocupavam a maior parte do espaço em todos os três quartos, com infinitos lençóis brancos e travesseiros macios, nos quais você facilmente poderia se perder. Tudo, desde as paredes brancas às cornijas de gesso, era impecável, mas não tinham vida; e Yuuri sabia disso, porque eles não ficariam ali para sempre. Chutando alto, eles tinham pouco mais de uma semana antes de partirem para outro lugar, antes de falar sobre estabelecer algo novo entre os dois, porque o único jeito de serem livres seria se de fato conseguissem surpreender o mundo e fazer perceberem que era melhor deixá-los em paz.

Ele sentiu pelo peso de suas armas em seus coldres, certificou-se de que estavam carregadas e de que ele tinha mais pentes de munição no bolso de seu paletó; ele sentiu pelo canivete que ele mantinha escondido em sua manga; e Yuuri sabia que estaria pronto para qualquer coisa.

Foi enquanto ele olhava para as armas em suas mãos que Victor o encontrou, e Yuuri virou-se para pegá-lo cantarolando sozinho, os olhos semicerrados, enquanto assistia da porta, de braços ligeiramente cruzados. Seu próprio sobretudo já tivera sido jogado em algum lugar, e ele permanecia ali com os primeiros botões da camisa desfeitos, a personificação de pompa e malandragem.

“Isso aí nas suas calças também é uma arma? Ou você só está feliz em me ver?” Victor brincou com um piscar de olhos e Yuuri _esqueceu_ que ele poderia ser um fofo às vezes, capaz de mandar essas cantadas melosas como se estivesse 100% sério.

“Sério, Victor?” Yuuri respondeu, impassível.

“Sério.” Yuuri sentiu o impulso de brincar também. Ele podia ver o gracejo nos olhos de Victor, podia _sentir_ essa nova tensão no ar, porque parecia que Victor não disse a verdade quando falou sobre quanto tempo tinham.

“É uma arma, não estou feliz em te ver.” Yuuri provocou.

“Você está mentindo.” Victor disse num tom arrastado, porque alguma coisa tinha mudado nele. Ele olhava Yuuri como se estivesse faminto e como se Yuuri fosse a única coisa que ele quisesse comer.

Apenas Victor era capaz de excitar Yuuri com apenas um olhar, era capaz de sobrecarregar sua pulsação e fazê-lo esquecer de tudo que existia no mundo naquele momento. Talvez porque seu mundo tivesse sido reduzido a apenas Victor.

“Prove, então.” E Yuuri deixou suas armas na cama em desistência, permaneceu ali com os joelhos contra o colchão, braços no ar, e esperou com o peso da atenção de Victor focado em si.

Ele ouviu a leve falha na respiração de Victor do outro lado do quarto em resposta ao gesto, ouviu passos suaves por sobre o carpete, sentiu o ar quente da boca de Victor em sua nuca enquanto se aproximava para ficar perante as costas de Yuuri.

“Não vou mais esperar para você pedir, Yuuri.” Victor beijou as palavras contra sua nuca enquanto enlaçava seus braços ao redor do corpo de Yuuri, suas mãos espalmadas contra seu peito enquanto juntava os dois corpos.

“Ótimo,” Yuuri inclinou seu pescoço para trás e murmurou contra o maxilar de Victor enquanto suas camadas desfaziam-se e qualquer censo de autopreservação se esvanecia, enquanto suas respectivas possessividades em relação ao outro os dominavam. E a face da ganância e luxúria e pura _obsessão_ finalmente revelou-se. “Não se contenha.”

“Porra.” E Victor gemeu baixo enquanto permitiu-se sair do controle pela primeira vez diante dos olhos de Yuuri, aquela tempestade turbulenta em seus olhos chegando para afogar ambos.

Tudo que Yuuri podia fazer era segui-lo e sentir enquanto ele era levado embora, enquanto Victor ignorava o jeito em que eles um dia já fizeram e deixava anos de urgência e desespero darem a palavra final, com as cortinas abertas e a visão estonteante para o oceano na janela da frente.

Victor virou Yuuri de costas para o colchão, deitando-o completamente. Estava beliscando seu lábio inferior com os seus, chupando seu pescoço, mordendo o peito de Yuuri pelo tecido enquanto trabalhava na fivela do cinto de Yuuri e em suas calças cada vez mais apertadas. Victor não estava desperdiçando tempo dessa vez, e Yuuri estava bem satisfeito por isso.

Yuuri contemplou a vista sobre ele, a visão de Victor Nikiforov que tinha acabado de perder seu autocontrole, e era a melhor coisa que ele já tinha visto. Cabelo desgrenhado, tendões saltados em seu pescoço, sua respiração já afobada, bochechas coradas e seus olhos enevoados de todos os desejos não-anunciados. Esse era o Victor que ele sempre quisera ver, aquele que não esperaria para que Yuuri pedisse.

Victor permitiu que ainda trajassem as camisas pela primeira vez, coldres ainda presos no lugar, as armas de Victor ainda carregadas e preparadas. Não havia elegância quando Victor o beijava grosseiramente, quando ele gemia baixo, porque ele agora estava impaciente _demais_ quando resmungou um ‘foda-se’, desfez os botões de suas calças e concentrou o peso de seu corpo na região entre as pernas de Yuuri para esfregar sua cintura nele, seus dentes raspando contra a pulsação de Yuuri.

E Victor era _pesado_ , seu peso inebriante, os músculos de suas costas tensos sob os dedos de Yuuri enquanto cavavam pelo tecido branco e macio para apressar Victor, porque agora tinham permissão para aquilo, tinham permissão para fazer coisas à maneira deles, tinham permissão para saciarem-se um no outro em algo tão sujo e displicente como o esfregar de seus corpos para estimularem-se.

Tudo que precisou para que tudo viesse a ruir era a mão de Yuuri segurando ambos os membros enquanto moviam suas cinturas. Victor suspirou seu nome enquanto seu corpo estremecia, enquanto ele perdia o ritmo e derramava-se no punho de Yuuri descaradamente cedo, seus beijos preguiçosos no pescoço dele enquanto Yuuri seguiu o exemplo, porque ouvir seu nome como se ele fosse adorado sempre fazia isso com ele.

Não havia pressa em limparem-se e caírem numa consequência melancólica, ou fazer planos falsos e brincar de faz-de-conta. Victor voltou a sentar-se sobre seus joelhos e olhou para Yuuri, a cor que desabrochava em seu pescoço e na bagunça melada em sua camisa, seus lábios inchados; e Yuuri podia ver o sorriso sacana em seus olhos antes de vê-lo em sua boca, “Você mentiu.”

“Jura?” Yuuri riu e parou para observar o estrago. Havia gozo na cinta de couro de seu coldre, secando em seu estômago, nos pelos finos de sua virilha. Ele estava uma bagunça.

Mas Victor não estava nem aí. Não enquanto ele fazia as coisas de trás para frente e desfrouxava as cintas sobre o peito de Yuuri e por sob suas axilas, enquanto ele usava seus próprios beijos de isca para que Yuuri se erguesse e para que pudesse retirar os coldres por sobre sua cabeça e jogá-los de lado, enquanto suas mãos gentis envolviam-se ao redor dos pulsos de Yuuri para que fizesse o mesmo consigo, guiando-o.

E quando suas camisas já haviam sido retiradas, Victor suspirou novamente enquanto ele olhava para a pele colorida de Yuuri. Tomou a mão de Yuuri e aconchegou-a em sua palma, momentos antes de começar a beijar a pele tatuada do antebraço de Yuuri; e essa era a parte onde o tempo parava por completo para Yuuri.

Os beijos de Victor subiram o braço de Yuuri com adoração, cruzando seu peito com lábios macios e a respiração morna que deixava um rastro de arrepios quando a umidez secava. Beijou o outro braço de cima a baixo antes de virá-lo e devotar-se a cada uma das escamas do dragão que cobria suas costas, centenas de beijos ferozes sobre o seu corpo e coxas abaixo, até não lhe sobrar mais nenhuma só para ele começar a beijar cada pétala de flor, até não lhe sobrar mais nada para ele partir para as diversas cicatrizes de Yuuri, como se nunca tivesse feito aquilo antes. Victor estava tomando o tempo que precisava agora como sempre quis, porque agora ele não estava mais confinado a meras horas entre seus mundos particulares.

Mesmo depois de todo o sexo maravilhoso e as mágoas que tiveram entre si, essa foi a experiência mais impressionante que Yuuri já tivera, porque só agora ele começava a perceber o quão precioso ele era para Victor, como Victor franzia o cenho para cada pequena cicatriz antes de beijá-la, como Victor rosnava para a inconfundível pele enrugada de uma cicatriz de um tiro em seu estômago e pressionava sua testa contra ela, como se apenas sua vontade fosse o suficiente para fazê-la sumir, e sério, eles não deveriam ter se deixado envolver um com o outro dada suas profissões, não deveriam ter investido naquilo, porque havia coisas muito piores do que mágoa pelas quais teriam que passar sozinhos se um dia acontecessem.

Yuuri por muito pouco não passara por isso. Percebeu isso quando chegou sua vez de mapear o corpo quase perfeito de Victor, não fosse por uma cicatriz de 15 centímetros que ia da base do seu umbigo à curva de sua cintura, ele se puniu mentalmente por aquele erro novamente. Era a pior das cicatrizes de Victor, uma que teria sido mortal se ele não tivesse se segurado subconscientemente.

“Se lembra daquela vez em que eu quase te matei?” Yuuri ponderou enquanto repousava de lado, perto de Victor, que deitava de costas. Passou os dedos pelo trecho de pele mais clara, cuidadosamente remendada, porque fora ele quem realizara a sutura depois de ter arrastado Victor para o quarto do hotel em que eles prometeram se encontrar naquele dia em Hong Kong.

O sorriso de Victor dizia que ele tinha sido perdoado. Aquela fora a única vez em que entraram juntos num hotel. Estavam de mãos dadas numa viela escura na calada da noite e tinham sido emboscados por um grupo de gângsteres que eram estúpidos demais para perceberem quem eram seus alvos antes de atacarem.

Aconteceu tão cedo no relacionamento, quando ainda se sentiam tensos e ainda era tudo mais pela emoção do que por qualquer outra coisa. Yuuri não conseguia permitir-se confiar em Victor ainda e achou que tudo tinha sido uma armação. Estava tão agitado por acreditar que se tratava de uma armadilha que perdeu a linha, enterrando a faca até a empunhadura logo abaixo das costelas e nos corações de três homens antes de o resto recuar, porque era provável que nunca tivessem visto assassinato tão eficiente como aquele. E em meio à sua raiva, virara para Victor, empunhando seu leal canivete que já pingava da vida de outros.

Foi _então_ que ele encontrou a confiança que lhe faltava, porque Victor nem se importara de defender-se. Recebera a lâmina no baço que Yuuri quisera eviscerar para causar uma morte lenta e dolorosa; e no momento antes de a faca afundar de vez, Yuuri percebeu o brilho da lua nos olhos de Victor e encontrou sua confiança bem ali, algo que Victor já lhe dera há muito tempo.

“É, foi insano,” a risada de Victor, cheia de nostalgia e calor o trouxe de volta para o presente, “também foi quando eu percebi pela primeira vez o quão assustador você poderia ser.”

“Não é mesmo?” Yuuri cantarolou enquanto rendia-se e repousou sua cabeça contra o peito nu de Victor para ouvir seu coração novamente. Estava batendo devagar agora, confiante e firme para a jornada à frente.

“Aham, e agora estou me lembrando do quão gostoso você é quando fica fodão daquele jeito.” Veio o devaneio de Victor.

Yuuri apenas gaguejou antes de sentir o rubor subir às suas bochechas, palavras traindo-lhe enquanto escondia sua face na curva do pescoço de Victor para fugir da vergonha, porque Victor também era bom pra caralho em surpreendê-lo daquele jeito.

Foi então que a risada de Victor ecoou como um trovão em seu peito, seu corpo remexendo-se animado, e esticou-se para pentear os cabelos de Yuuri, “Você é tão fofo, Yuuri.”

Yuuri deveria ter matado ele.

* * *

 

Os dias logo tornaram-se uma semana. Dormiam o mínimo necessário durante o dia e andavam pela casa à noite, ambos convencidos de que se as pessoas soubessem da casa, viriam à noite.

Passaram dias fazendo planos preventivos só para acabarem distraídos um pelo outro. Nunca passaram tanto tempo juntos. Era um território novo para ambos e parecia que todo o tempo que desejavam acabava sendo desperdiçado, porque usavam-no para beijarem-se enquanto o café esfriava, para passaram tempo demais encantados com o corpo um do outro no banho enquanto a água quente descia ralo abaixo, ou quando Victor cercava Yuuri na cozinha enquanto beijava suas costas nuas e decoradas de tinta e simplesmente acabavam por transar sobre o balcão da cozinha enquanto a comida queimava. Era reviver memórias de suas infâncias, de quando cometeram seu primeiro assassinato ou qual foram suas primeiras armas, era aprender sobre os hábitos um do outro como, por exemplo, como Victor invertia as mãos para segurar o garfo e a faca, como ele usava fio dental antes de escovar os dentes, como ele cantarolava a mesma canção solitária quando ele passava tempo demais pensando em alguma coisa. Eles _aprendiam_ um sobre o outro e esse era o maior desperdício de tempo, porque Yuuri queria mais.

Foi na sexta noite dessa lua-de-mel às avessas que traçaram planos sólidos, jogando ideias aqui e ali com passaportes e documentos falsos sobre a mesa da sala, as capas de couro refletindo a escassa luz da luminária no canto do cômodo, a única fonte de iluminação ali.

Havia apenas uma pessoa no mundo em quem Yuuri poderia confiar, e isso significava que Victor poderia confiar nele também. Phichit e seu pequeno grupo de tráfico de armas estavam na Tailândia, o lugar perfeito para sumirem dos radares por mais de uma semana.

Também significaria uma semana de viagem nos trens transiberiano e transmongoliano. Haveria subornos e valores custosos a se pagar pelo transporte de um carro carregado de armamentos e uma placa de numeração falsa através das fronteiras; o preço do silêncio seria ainda mais alto, porque poderia haver informantes em qualquer lugar e, por enquanto, discrição seria o método de preferência deles de lidar com as coisas, se possível.

A decisão que veio de planos de verdade e de conversas sobre o futuro era forte no silêncio que preenchia o ar entre eles, era sólida e tangível e imparável. Yuuri quase sentia pena de qualquer um que tentasse entrar no caminho deles, especialmente pelo jeito em que Victor estava sentado e via os frutos de seu trabalho em sua mente, seu olhar distante e profundo, seu maxilar firme, suas ações transbordando perigo e era _ele_ quem era tão incrivelmente sexy quando seus olhos estavam prontos para matar daquele jeito.

Antes de ser pego de surpresa novamente, Yuuri decidiu se entupir de café antes de começarem a fazer as malas com o mínimo que haviam trazido consigo.

“Café?” Yuuri perguntou enquanto levantava-se e ia para a cozinha; e ele não precisava mais perguntar se era com leite ou açúcar. Agora era algo que ele sempre lembraria, porque quando perguntara pela primeira vez naquela semana, Victor dissera “sem leite e sem açúcar, porque eu já sou doce o suficiente” e Yuuri teria jogado açúcar na direção dele enquanto Victor ria da própria piada.

“Mhm.” Victor cantarolou sua confirmação enquanto continuava a montar o quebra-cabeça com seus olhos sobre os documentos e o dinheiro sobre a mesa, pensando no quão longe aquele dinheiro os levaria. Para qualquer casal normal, do tipo que geralmente não está fugindo de grupos criminosos, era o suficiente para viverem contentes por três anos. Entretanto, propinas são caras, e matar pessoas só faria o rastro que deixavam mais fácil de ser seguido. A essa altura, estava de acordo que pagar ou não propina ia da vontade de Yuuri e de que ele faria aquele dinheiro render. Yuuri mexia na pequena cafeteria na cozinha enquanto pensava sobre como ele lidaria com os oficiais corruptos que monitoravam as fronteiras e todo mundo com quem eles se encontrariam no caminho para a Tailândia. Ele poderia deixar escapar algumas ameaças, porque as pessoas, sempre se rendiam quando você prometia desaparecer com suas famílias e fazer parecer que você se divertiria no processo.

Ele estava quase terminando o segundo café para Victor, quando um sussurro de um passo denunciara a presença de mais alguém na pequena cozinha. Ele estaria certo de que era Victor se o som não tivesse sido obviamente feito para não ser ouvido, se ele não tivesse ouvido sons exatamente como aquele a semana toda, _sua vida toda_ , e Yuuri se puniu mentalmente por ter estado o tempo todo de costas para as portas que levavam à lavanderia, ao corredor e à saída para a porta de trás da casa. Porra. Que erro de amador.

Era tarde demais; o sangue de Yuuri sibilava de adrenalina e o instinto de lutar. Ele conseguia sentir seu próprio peso nos antepés, a atual condição de sua velocidade e agilidade, e ele sabia que conseguiria neutralizar a pessoa, se não fosse pela sensação fria de uma arma, agora pressionada contra sua nuca.

“Faça um único movimento e eu estouro seus miolos, porco.” Veio a bem-convincente ameaça detrás dele.

O rosto pertencente àquela voz veio à sua mente num instante. Ele apenas encontrara aquela pessoa uma vez em sua vida e, ainda assim, o louro de 19 anos que trabalhava para o atual chefe da máfia russa era inesquecível; ele também provavelmente estava ali para matar os dois.

Ah, talvez a aparição de Yuri Plisetsky seja um pequeno problema.


	3. Ídolos e Âncoras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Olhos como uma batida de carro; sei que não deveria olhar, mas não consigo parar. — BMTH_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpem-me por não responder aos comentários de todos. Eu estava tão emocionada pelo feedback quando eu decidi continuar que fiquei sem palavras até o fim. Vou me esforçar mais na próxima vez XD aliás, eu já disse uma vez, mas digo de novo: tempos verbais são difíceis.
> 
> Agradecimentos à Zebralightning pela fanart do Yuuri tatuado. É tão linda, vejam ela [aqui](http://zebralightning.tumblr.com/post/155368100945/masquerade-by-captain-erwinmerica-had-me-so)
> 
> Dei o meu melhor editando o texto, então pode ser que haja alguns erros de digitação.
> 
> [Notas do tradutor: Demorei de novo, mas como estou de férias, dei uma corrida com a tradução! O aniversário é meu, mas o presente é pra vocês hahah! Também estarei trabalhando na tradução de outro texto e dos extras de Masquerade!
> 
> Obrigado pelo apoio e pelos comentários e até o próximo capítulo!]

Se alguém te dissesse que poderia permanecer _completamente_ calmo quando a iminente promessa da morte acariciasse sua nuca, que era o caso de Yuuri naquele momento, então ou essa pessoa era peixe pequeno, que não levava nada a sério; ou estúpida, que nunca tinha tomado um tiro na vida; ou uma combinação dos dois. As pessoas estúpidas acabavam mortas. Os peixes pequenos acabavam trabalhando para os tubarões. Yuuri geralmente estava no lado vencedor do confronto, porque as pessoas constantemente subestimavam ele.

Ele gostaria que aquele fosse o caso, e à medida em que a tensão prendia seus pés ao chão e a adrenalina mandava calafrios à sua espinha, ele esperava que seu primeiro e último encontro com Yuri Plisetsky há quase um ano o ajudasse de algum jeito. Ou não. Tudo dependeria do juízo daquele russo, permanentemente enfurecido.

Yuri Plisetsky salvara sua vida; não por mera bondade, mas por desgosto.

Yuuri era humano. Às vezes missões davam errado independentemente das eventualidades ocorridas ou do quão bem você tentasse tirar certas distrações de cabelo prateado da sua cabeça. A negociação por rotas comerciais à qual ele tinha sido enviado para resolver em Pequim, onze meses atrás, era o melhor exemplo de como as coisas _não_ deveriam acontecer.

Fora emboscado enquanto estava sozinho três dias antes da falsa negociação ocorrer; tudo uma armação desde o início, tendo sido vigiado desde o momento em que pôs os pés em Pequim. Yuuri quase entrou em pânico, porque era para ele se encontrar com Victor enquanto ele estava por lá, e até onde sabia, nada ficaria em seu caminho, nada faria Victor se preocupar ou fazer algo drástico, como sumir com a Tríade Chinesa inteira, porque se Victor soubesse o que estava acontecendo, era exatamente assim que ele resolveria o problema. Não pelo motivo patético de um resgate. Victor Nikiforov não daria sua confiança a alguém que não soubesse se virar. Mas era como Yuuri dissera antes: _nada_ atrapalharia seu tempo com Victor; tempo esse que rapidamente tornava-se mais valioso do que as vidas das outras pessoas.

E Yuuri _sabia_ que Victor faria qualquer coisa por ele. Eles já silenciaram pessoas permanentemente, e uma organização inteira não seria muito diferente. Lá no fundo de sua alma, Yuuri sabia, porque era uma pergunta para a qual ele mesmo já tinha a resposta. Ele tingiria Pequim toda de vermelho, revelaria seu segredo para todos e condenaria os dois no processo, então tinha que ao menos chegar a tempo por Victor.

Foi uma caçada longa pelas ruas escuras e esfumaçadas de Pequim sob o véu misericordiosamente discreto da noite. A resistência física de Yuuri o salvara mais de uma vez, mas pequenas brigas de faca e trocas de tiro, uma trilha de corpos e a constante corrida haviam drenado Yuuri de todas as suas forças. Ele torcera seu tornozelo e mancava de um jeito que fedia a vulnerabilidade e fraqueza. Havia sangue de outrem manchando o colarinho branco de sua camisa, coagulando em seu cabelo, respingado em seus óculos, secando grosso e viscoso sob suas unhas; e tudo em que Yuuri conseguia pensar enquanto mancava pelas ruas e perdia-se ainda mais era que ele não estava apresentável para seu encontro com Victor.

Então ele parara em uma encruzilhada naquelas vielas para recuperar seu fôlego, para pensar e combater o pânico ácido que ameaçava seu autocontrole quando as coisas começavam a parecer perdidas. Ele estava sem munição. Tudo que tinha era seu canivete, firme em suas mãos, colado aos seus dedos às custas da matança. A parede de tijolos na qual se apoiava aquecia suas costas com a morna memória do sol. Ao final de uma das pequenas avenidas, a luz de um poste piscava aleatoriamente, a lâmpada ameaçando explodir, e as pessoas que o seguiam não se importavam em esconder o som de suas passadas pesadas conforme aproximavam-se.

Mesmo enquanto ele endireitava-se para o próximo confronto, desprovido de qualquer apoio se não o da parede atrás de si e o da teimosia de querer ver Victor porque ele esteve esperando por esse encontro pelas últimas malditas seis semanas, mesmo enquanto ele firmava seu maxilar porque ele sabia que aquilo iria _doer_ ; Yuuri ouviu o sibilar metálico de uma arma silenciada seguido do impacto de corpos pesados contra o concreto, um após o outro. Era um som que não poderia ser confundido com nada além de um assassinato eficiente. Houve gritos interrompidos por gargarejos abafados, sons de gemidos que apenas os mortos faziam quando a vida os abandonava; e de repente, era apenas um par de passadas aproximando-se do alcance auditivo de Yuuri, calculadas, profissionais, aparentemente calmas.

Isso foi até a fonte do som das passadas virar a esquina e entrar no campo de visão de Yuuri, e através da névoa da exaustão e da dor, ele estava frente à frente com seu homônimo, Yuri Plisetsky, com uma expressão de desprezo e nojo em sua face, que encarava Yuuri como se ele valesse menos que lixo.

“Então você é o motivo por trás de todo esse barulho que a Tríade Chinesa anda fazendo. Que piada de mau gosto do caralho vinda de alguém inútil como você. Até conseguiram te encurralar.” E a expressão tornou-se uma de extremo ódio, escárnio e repugnância e de toda a maldade reservada para famílias com as quais tinham “contas a serem acertadas”, mesmo se Plisetsky não soubesse o quão alta era a posição de Yuuri em uma dessas famílias.

“Eu te mataria,” Yuri murmurou para ele enquanto se aproximava, a arma casualmente posicionada sobre o coração de Yuuri, “mas eu acho que te deixarei pro Victor. Tenho certeza que ele vai querer ter o prazer disso por toda a merda que a sua família fez.”

E ele o deixara apenas depois de um rápido chute às suas costelas, que tirou todo o ar de seus pulmões com um repugnante estalo; fez estrelas aparecerem em sua visão e Yuuri engasgou com a bile e os restos de sua última refeição. E conforme ele dependia mais e mais da firmeza da parede para se apoiar ao som daqueles passos se afastando, tudo que Yuuri fez foi rir sozinho, aparentemente insano, enquanto seus joelhos falhavam-lhe naquele beco estúpido em deus-sabe-onde em Pequim; porque _é claro_ que Victor iria querer ter o prazer. Um prazer completamente diferente. Quem riu por último dessa vez foi o Yuuri japonês.

Ele continuara a gargalhar sozinho por tempo demais enquanto segurava-se à sua costela quebrada e lutava contra a náusea ao se levantar. E justo quando juntara fôlego o suficiente em seus pulmões para respirar apropriadamente, para parar pra pensar e para ficar puto porque agora ele estava atrasado e porque ele odiava fazer Victor esperar mais do que qualquer coisa; um ritmo completamente diferente de passos ecoou ao dobrar a esquina, uma cadência firme que Yuuri conhecia tão bem quanto a batida de seu próprio coração. E lá estava _ele_ , envolto em seu sobretudo da cor do breu, luvas escuras como a meia-noite cobrindo suas mãos elegantes, caminhando como se até mesmo a gravidade não pudesse derrubá-lo.

“O que é isso? Um bichano me contou que trouxe algo. Espero que você não esteja pensando em dar um bolo no seu peguete favorito.”

Reviver as memórias do que aconteceu quando foi ninguém menos do que o próprio Victor Nikiforov quem o encontrara desmaiado ainda de pé teria que esperar, porque agora Yuuri não sabia dizer se o outro Yuri queria atirar nele ou empalá-lo com aquela arma enfiada em sua nuca. Houve uma dolorosa torção de algo contra a sua pele enquanto o russo rosnava, e Yuuri acreditava que morrer com a parte de trás do cano de uma arma arrebentando sua espinha seria um jeito bem bosta de se morrer.

“Sabe, eu achei que fosse uma puta piada de mau-gosto quando um dos subordinados do Victor voltou e contou pro Yakov que ele tinha sumido com alguém da sua família, dentre todas as outras. E aparentemente, esse ‘alguém’ é você, _puta que pariu_.” O cano frio da arma apenas cavou ainda mais na pele da nuca enquanto Yuuri permanecia parado com as mãos sobre a bancada numa tentativa de parecer ter se rendido, e os pensamentos em sua cabeça corriam mais rápidos do que seu coração acelerado para tentar encontrar um jeito de resolver aquilo.

Nada poderia te preparar para Yuri Plisetsky, entretanto. Então os segundos passavam enquanto a ameaça de violência e derramamento de sangue ensopavam o cômodo, e depois de contar até dez, Yuuri sabia que ele não iria morrer a final de contas ou já teria sido morto sem misericórdia.

Isso eliminava a opção de uma morte imediata por enquanto e Yuuri suspirou conforme seus batimentos normalizavam, conforme sua calma retornava com cada pulsar e ele começava a se sentir no controle mais uma vez, porque se ele não estava aqui para ser morto imediatamente, então ele de fato estava sendo subestimado.

Essas pessoas não sabiam que já não havia mais nada impedindo Yuuri agora que ele tinha tudo que queria, agora que _finalmente_ tinha tudo a perder.

“Vira.” Veio a ordem seca por trás e Yuuri obedeceu com suas mãos em sua cintura e de queixo erguido, porque Victor jogara tudo fora por ele e era hora de mostrar pra todo mundo o porquê.

Então ele continuou ali, vestindo a camisa de Victor, aberta até o peito, sorrindo enquanto Yuri percebia as marcas de uma ganância insaciável que Victor deixara em meio à sua loucura no pescoço e nas clavículas de Yuuri.

A expressão de Yuri alternava entre repulsa e confusão enquanto ele absorvia tudo aquilo, como se ele realmente não estivesse esperando aquilo, como se aquilo ainda fosse uma mentira mesmo Victor tendo sumido a semana passada inteira sem dizer nenhuma palavra. No final, Yuri ficou com aquela careta de quem estava mais ou menos convencido enquanto olhava Yuuri dos pés à cabeça, chegando às suas próprias conclusões, “Então é isso, ele fez de você um brinquedo. Provavelmente a única coisa pra qual você presta, pelo que me parece, porco.”

E antes que Yuri pudesse se sentir mais à vontade em suas conclusões presunçosas, Yuuri deu um passo calculado à frente, com aquela arma colada ao seu peito, e olhando para o russo munido de nada além do tamanho de sua decisão e a satisfação de que Victor escolhera aquele caminho por conta própria.

“Já parou de me subestimar?” A pergunta de Yuuri nem precisava de uma resposta, de tanta ironia. E era ele agora quem tinha um sorriso de satisfação moldando seus lábios enquanto ele continuava a encarar Yuri, que já não podia mais contar vantagem.

“Hah?! Você até que é bem cheio de si pra um merda que pode morrer a qualquer minuto pra que o idiota do Victor volte pra nós.” E enquanto Yuri movimentava a arma ao dar aquela resposta provocadora, Yuuri conseguiu se aproximar ainda mais para inclinar-se contra o cano da arma e estampar seu formato na pele sob a camisa de Victor.

Enquanto eles ficavam ali parados naquele gélido jogo-do-sério que estava prestes a eclodir em uma briga ao menor sinal de movimento, pelo canto de seu olho, Yuuri viu Victor surgir da porta, imaginando o porquê da demora.

E se Yuuri achava que a cozinha estava imersa em um ar congelante antes, ele errou.

A transformação foi quase instantânea. Do sorriso em formato de coração que Victor dividia apenas com ele, das palavras sussurradas tão cheias de promessas absurdas do futuro, do jeito que ele falava o nome de Yuuri um tom mais alto na última sílaba quando ele choramingava sobre alguma coisa; tudo aquilo sumiu num só respirar e mergulhou o cômodo nas profundezas gélidas dos olhos de Victor enquanto ele absorvia a situação.

Yuuri viu os dedos de Victor contraírem-se por instinto para pegar em sua arma, viu suas pupilas dilatarem com uma promessa completamente diferente de tocar fogo em tudo, viu ali um cachorro eriçando seus pelos por um segundo antes de processar tudo aquilo e chegar à mesma conclusão de Yuuri: Yuri Plisetsky estava ali por conta própria e não por ordens de Yakov.

“Yuri, o que você está fazendo aqui?” Victor mantinha-se inexpressivo da entrada da cozinha, um ponto estratégico, um sorriso vazio em seus lábios como se já não estivesse com paciência para lidar com isso, e mesmo que estivesse conversando com o russo, tinha olhos apenas para Yuuri e a imagem dele em frente a uma outra pessoa com as _suas_ marcas manchando a pele de Yuuri, algo que ninguém nunca tinha visto até então. Aquele olhar o engolia por inteiro, e de repente era como se Yuri Plisetsky nem existisse naquele momento.

Yuri também viu isso, viu a maneira como Victor olhava para Yuuri como se ele nunca tivesse visto nada ou ninguém antes, viu as marcas que Yuuri também deixara no pescoço de Victor, viu a imagem completa dos dois juntos um ao lado do outro e sabia que nenhum deles tinha controle sobre seus sentimentos, viu tudo que tinham entre si e que mantiveram em segredo por cinco anos excruciantes; e Yuri não fazia ideia de como eles aguentaram todo esse tempo quando estava tudo tão dolorosamente _escancarado_ como estava agora.

“Isso é tão errado, Victor. Você realmente está com ele desse jeito?”

“Somos um casal fofo, não?” Victor fez um gracejo, piscando para Yuuri, porque apenas Victor era capaz de ir de “frio como gelo” a “namorado adorável” em dois segundos.

“Para de besteira, Victor. Foi a família dele que-“

Yuri não pôde nem terminar sua sentença, não pôde nem dizer em tom alto e claro o _verdadeiro_ motivo pelo qual Victor e Yuuri formarem uma dupla era a maior reviravolta de todas, porque Victor deu um passo pesado cozinha adentro e firmemente pressionou um dedo contra os lábios de Yuri numa ordem de silêncio imediato, a frase incompleta no ar. Todos sabiam o que ele diria, de qualquer forma.

O nó que sempre surgia no estômago de Yuuri quando ele sabia quando uma briga ocorreria estava começando a se tornar um enrosco em rebeldia, porque ele não precisava de ninguém trazendo à tona algo que fora a fonte de um desconforto interminável para ele desde o dia em que ambos decidiram confiar incondicionalmente um no outro.

“No amor e na guerra vale tudo, Yuri,” Victor disse desleixadamente, recuando novamente, “e dessa vez, o amor vence.”

Yuri não tinha terminado ainda, porque ele era conhecido por sua teimosia, que já mostrava-se um problema. “Isso é uma puta duma estupidez, você prometeu que assumiria a liderança e me ensinaria a ser líder! Esquece esse embuste e volta.”

Então era _por isso_ que Yuri Plisetsky estava aqui. Ele virou a casa de cabeça para baixo sozinho por nada menos do que uma promessa; e quando se tratava da realidade, laços que nem mesmo a morte desfaria, lealdade à alma de alguém, então uma simples promessa já era algo da qual Yuuri e Victor já estavam muito além. O sol não nascia todas as manhãs porque assim prometia. Apenas nascia.

O sorriso forçado de Victor estava de volta com um inclinar de sua cabeça, como se a possibilidade de esquecer Yuuri fosse algo que ele nem conseguia compreender. “Esquecer ele?” E ele parecia genuinamente curisoso, como se quisesse saber por que o céu era azul e por que a grama era verde. Ele pôs um dedo sobre seu próprio lábio, fingindo estar pensando numa provocação, enquanto a frieza que o cercava tornava-se essa coisa tangível que espalhava suas vinhas em busca da resposta.

Mas Victor já tinha sua própria resposta. Conforme Yuuri já esperava, o dedo de Victor separou-se de sua boca enquanto ele se inclinava para a frente, “Só por cima do meu cadáver.”

Foi então que o famoso mau-temperamento de Yuri Plisetsky acordou de vez, porque logo o jovem russo estava vociferando sem pensar duas vezes, com as bochechas tingidas de vermelho e um bufo de frustração em seu peito. “Tudo bem, vou matá-lo então.”

Não foi muito bem uma explosão que aconteceu. Estava mais para um relâmpago quando a mão de Victor disparou numa velocidade que Yuuri nunca antes vira vinda de um ser humano, curvando-se ao redor do pescoço de Yuri com firmeza.

E dessa vez, Victor não disse _nada_. Ele só olhava de cima para Yuri com seu maxilar firme para impedir que esse monstro selvagem saísse. Não havia luz naqueles olhos azuis vívidos agora que ele encarava Yuri. Apenas o abismo e o silêncio, mais afiado do que o canivete de Yuuri, que dizia que matar Katsuki Yuuri seria a pior coisa que poderia acontecer ao mundo, porque Victor o _destruiria_.

Esse era o Victor Nikiforov que as pessoas tanto temiam, o Victor que nem _precisava_ dizer uma única palavra, porque você poderia ver a violência que ele mantinha encoleirada sob a sua pele, nas juntas brancas de seus punhos mortais, com nada além da escolha de não te matar ali na hora te mantendo vivo.

Era isso que Yuuri libertara ao finalmente fazer sua escolha, era assim que tocar fogo em tudo parecia, e se já estava assim antes mesmo de Victor perder a paciência, nem mesmo Yuuri poderia imaginar como ficariam as coisas _depois_ de deixar a raiva tomar conta de suas ações.

E era quase ridículo o coração de Yuuri ecoar em resposta à demonstração de ameaça de Victor. Um coração que batia com a adrenalina e a emoção e a _compreensão_ , porque Yuuri sabia exatamente como Victor se sentia, porque se ele estivesse em seu lugar…

Os olhos de Yuri saltaram em surpresa enquanto se debatia, deixando sua arma cair com um baque intrusivo sobre o chão de azulejo, e arranhava o que agarrava-se à sua garganta; e ainda assim, Victor não disse nada. Apenas olhava de cima para Yuri até a submissão ficar clara em seus olhos, até Yuri rosnar frustrantemente e se desvencilhar do aperto que Victor afrouxara o suficiente apenas para _permitir_ que ele escapasse.

“Como você nos achou?” Victor perguntou, prosseguindo como se ele não tivesse acabado de tentar cometer um homicídio.

A tosse de Yuri ajudou a quebrar um pouco o gelo no cômodo enquanto ele limpava a garganta, a impaciência terminando de derretê-lo, porque se uma pessoa conseguiu encontrá-los, então os outros não estariam tão atrás na corrida. “Otabek.”

“Já suspeitava.” Victor suspirou franzindo o cenho, e a mesma mão que segurara o pescoço de Yuri com a total intenção de danos físicos letais estendeu-se na direção de Yuuri, acariciando sua bochecha enquanto os olhos de Victor tornavam-se tenros em profundezas imensuráveis que apenas Yuuri tinha o prazer de explorar. Dedos calejados demoravam-se ali com carinho e afeição, por sobre sua bochecha e maxilar abaixo.

“Parece que é hora de ir, meu amor.” Victor murmurou com um sorriso de verdade, seus olhos brilhando com tamanha adoração, porque eles também nunca fizeram _isso_ na frente de ninguém.

O beijo do qual partilharam naquela pequena cozinha era inocente, com Victor envolvendo seus braços ao redor da cintura de Yuuri para segurá-lo firme durante o pulsar de coração mais rápido de sua vida. Era forte e cheio de determinação e tão absurdamente emocionante quanto no primeiro dia em que fugiram juntos há uma semana.

A calmaria durou pouco e não tinham mais tempo agora. Não tinham mais tempo para consolidar planos ou pensar num plano B. Teriam de juntar suas coisas na pressa e esperar que o dinheiro e o carregamento de armas e provisões fossem o necessário para conseguirem chegar até Phichit. Tinham que ir, e _rápido_ , porque já não era mais uma questão de não serem encontrados, mas uma questão de sair e ir o mais longe possível, porque as _próximas_ pessoas que os encontrassem não parariam pra conversar.

“Se você não for voltar, então eu vou com você.” Yuri se intrometeu com os braços cruzados sobre o peito como se dissesse que nada mudaria sua decisão; e se manter toda a operação discreta já seria difícil, agora era impossível, no mínimo.

“Se você comprometer nossos planos mesmo que por um segundo, se você fizer qualquer besteira que acabe revelando nossa localização ou nos atrasando, não terei problemas em me livrar de um peso morto.” Não era uma ameaça, era um fato; fato esse que Victor expôs com a certeza de como se acabasse de dizer o próprio nome

“Foda-se, se tem alguém aqui que vai ser o peso morto é ele ali.” E o Yuri russo inclinou sua cabeça na direção de Yuuri com apenas uma fração de desgosto a menos antes de recolher sua arma do chão tentar sair da cena.

Victor parou de andar, na metade do caminho, na entrada da porta que dava no hall para o quarto deles para guardar suas coisas e se armar para uma possível e irremediável troca de tiros, e olhou para trás, com um sorriso presunçoso enquanto ria de canto.

“Ah, pequeno Yura, você não faz nem ideia. Você ainda não viu ele bravo. Meu Yuuri poderia comer você no café-da-manhã.”

 

* * *

 

Ele seguiu Victor de volta para o lugar onde eles mais passaram tempo juntos, o maior quarto da casa com uma janela que ia desde o chão até a altura do teto com vista para o oceano, o quarto de paredes brancas sem vida e a cama com travesseiros demais, com criados-mudos vazios que diziam que ninguém morava ali, um quarto com memórias para uma semana inteira, das quais Yuuri nunca se esqueceria.

Victor, diligente como sempre, desabotoava sua própria camisa do corpo de Yuuri, vestindo um ao outro como sempre faziam, mas sem pressa, nem mesmo agora.

Então Victor retirou a camisa dos ombros de Yuuri enquanto permanecia atrás dele, e cantarolava essa cantiga satisfeita que Yuuri havia memorizado ao longo da última semana. Beijou a cabeça do dragão que cobria o topo das costas de Yuuri com uma intimidade devota que fez sumir a tensão por completo.

E conforme Victor ajudava a depositar as novas camadas de volta dessa vez, com dedos hábeis e mãos treinadas, Yuuri achou o terno que Victor havia guardado para ele bem mais leve do que todos os outros que ele havia vestido até então.

Essa armadura feita de algodão e lã com uma nova máscara feita de determinação e convicção ficava boa nele, encaixava-se perfeitamente, e como de costume, Victor podia perceber aquilo também.

“Ficou bom em você.” Victor disse com um desleixo caloroso enquanto colocava os coldres por cima da cabeça de Yuuri e aproximava-se para apertar as fivelas. Seus dedos corriam como se tivessem vida própria, mãos segurando-se firmemente às costelas de Yuuri enquanto Victor inclinava-se para que as testas se encontrassem e para que partilhassem de suas próprias respirações. “Agora não é um bom momento pra você ficar tão lindo assim, Yuuri.” Veio o aviso em tom baixo, e Victor realmente estava excitado com tudo aquilo, afinal.

E Yuuri não pôde se conter, não pôde resistir a algo do qual fora privado por tanto tempo; então ele apagou a pequena distância entre os lábios, encontrando os de Victor com os seus. Ele mordiscou-os, chupou sua língua, beijou-o de boca aberta e explicitamente, até Victor começar a rosnar de frustração e começar a agarrar sua bunda com vontade para unir suas virilhas.

Era sempre tão fácil causar aquela sensação de aperto em Victor e Yuuri adorava provocá-lo tanto quanto Victor. “Agora não, Victor.” Yuuri piscou enquanto se afastava do peito de Victor, e ele nunca se cansaria da visão dele com as bochechas coradas e os lábios vermelhos de beijos; especialmente quando um sorriso feral aparecia em sua face, cheio de travessura e fogo.

“Você é tão mau comigo, Yuuri.” Victor fingiu estar magoado com uma mão sobre seu coração enquanto sua voz descia um tom, tornando-se uma ameaça bem real. “Vai pagar por isso.”

“Estarei esperando.” Foi tudo que Yuuri disse, com o seu próprio sorriso provocador, e logo era a sua vez de ajudar a vestir Victor com o mesmo cuidado com o qual fora vestido; e beijar Victor desse jeito realmente foi uma ideia horrível afinal, porque Victor era e sempre seria irresistível para Yuuri.

 

* * *

 

Parecia que Yurio, que era como Yuuri começou a chamá-lo para sua própria satisfação — para o ódio de Yurio — e porque havia espaço para apenas um Yuri na vida de Victor, viera numa moto que tinha estacionado à beira da longa estrada e fez o resto do trajeto à pé para não ser ouvido.

Uma moto era muito chamativa, difícil de ter utilidade; então uma das primeiras conclusões à qual chegaram era que os três teriam de viajar em um carro, e a fricção cercando-os só deixava tudo mais tenso.

Foram dez minutos de pressa para fazerem as malas e ajeitarem o carro que agora carregaria três pessoas. O carregar metódico de armas em silêncio, depositando-as sobre a mesa da sala de jantar e então, ainda _mais_ do carregar, porque a noite além da luz da varanda da casinha no fim do mundo parecia escura demais, pesada com o ar frio que carregava o som do cascalho sob seus pés enquanto iam e voltavam da casa para o carro, tranquilamente _demais_ em sua quietude, como se as coisas longe do domínio da luz estivessem à espreita, espantando toda a música natural da noite.

E ao longo de todos os preparativos, Yuuri podia sentir os olhos de Victor nele, podia sentir sua obsessão em vigiar suas costas para mantê-lo seguro, porque era a única responsabilidade que ele sempre quisera em sua vida. E agora que ele tinha o que queria, nada poderia tirar aquilo dele. Esse era um Victor que o mundo nunca tinha visto antes, e Yuuri ardia com o seu próprio orgullho pecaminoso, porque Victor pertencia a ele.

As coisas na escuridão não perdiam por esperar.

O tempo sempre passava mais devagar à noite. Após aqueles dez minutos que pareceram se arrastar por um tempo que eles já não tinham mais, finalmente estavam entrando no carro; Victor no banco do motorista, Yuuri no do passageiro e Yuri Plisetsky silenciosamente obediente no banco de trás com uma AK-47 em seu colo, porque sua lealdade pertencia à sua própria ambição e não à máfia que ele aparentemente abandonara também.

O abrupto clique dos cintos de segurança cortou o silêncio do ar dentro do veículo, o ronco do motor acionado submetendo-os ainda mais sob a pressão. E antes que Victor colocasse o carro na primeira marcha, ele tocou a coxa de Yuuri brevemente, a iluminação em seus olhos o suficiente para manter a escuridão fora do carro longe.

“Vamos nos divertir um pouco, sim?”

 

* * *

 

A estrada era quieta na serra dos subúrbios de São Petersburgo, o solitário par de faróis na sinuosa pista de volta à cidade claros demais contra o breu opressor da noite enquanto o ápice da escuridão se aproximava no relógio.

O motor roncou mornamente como se estivesse feliz em prestar serviço e eles conseguiram chegar em uma área residencial da cidade sem nenhum incidente.

“E o Otabek?” Victor perguntou de repente quando eles freiaram suavemente num sinal de “pare”. Todos mantinham seus olhos em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo. Ainda tinham um longo caminho até o pátio dos trens, onde a próxima parte da jornada começaria.

No banco de trás, Yurio apenas deu de ombros, “Ele vai dar um jeito e alcançar a gente.”

“Aw, você tem tanta sorte de ter alguém assim, Yura.” Victor riu enquanto seus olhos escaneavam a estrada à sua frente, onde as lâmpadas dos postes iluminavam o distrito industrial com grandes fábricas e grades correndo em paralelo à via.

“Que merda você tá falando?” Yuri esbravejou no banco de trás enquanto Victor decidiu fazer o retorno e aproximar-se de seu destino por um outro caminho.

“Você vai saber um dia.” Foi tudo que Victor disse.

Minutos passaram-se no display digital do painel do carro. Estavam no centro da cidade agora, com edifícios cujo topo tinha o formato de um domo, e catedrais espiraladas. Algumas ruas eram estreitas e longas, sem qualquer tipo de retorno; algumas eram pontes curtas de mão única, onde você poderia ser encurralado, sem ter para onde correr. A densidade da civilização aumentava as chances de um desastre em potencial a cada virada de esquina.

Também não era de muita ajuda o fato de Yuuri não saber o caminho pelo qual eles estavam seguindo, para onde olhar ou quanto tempo levaria para eles chegarem lá. O que ele sabia, entretanto, é que eles estavam sendo seguidos. Era uma sensação da qual ele não conseguia se livrar, algo que você não podia simplesmente esfregar da sua pele ou tirar dos seus ombros; e por mais que o trânsito noturno de São Petesburgo fosse terrível, Yuuri não achava que ver a mesma van preta três vezes dentro de um espaço de dois minutos era uma coincidência.

“Victor.” Ambos Yuuri e Yuri ecoaram ao mesmo tempo quando ambos perceberam, quando ambos sentaram-se ainda mais à beira de seus assentos e destravaram suas respectivas armas sem pensar duas vezes. E Yuuri podia sentir o reconhecimento na parte de trás de sua cabeça enquanto Yuri fazia uma careta em sua direção como se tivesse perdido uma competição de observação.

Victor mudou de marcha com um pé rápido na embreagem e um movimento da mão, seu rosto ganhando um sorriso largo enquanto o carro respondia ao seu controle, “Vai começar.”

“É, e já parece que vai acabar, Victor. Tem mais de um. Merda, toma cuidado!”

A _verdadeira_ explosão aconteceu ali; aconteceu no trincar do vidro temperado e na chuva de cacos afiados, quando uma tentativa de colisão lateral com o carro vinda de um dos cruzamentos falhou e acabou por acertar a roda traseira. Os pneus cantaram em desespero enquanto outros veículos se aproximavam, a visão de Yuuri um borrão enquanto eles sentiram o tranco do impacto. E enquanto o mundo se movia tão lentamente diante de seus olhos, ele percebeu o quão estranhamente vazias as ruas estavam agora.

Ao seu lado, no banco do motorista, Victor estendeu sua mão mais uma vez para apertar-lhe a perna. Ele olhou para Yuuri com seu sorriso que chegava até seus olhos e piscou para ele com mais emoção do que loucura, desprovido do medo de falhar; e mesmo com os ouvidos apitando e o alarme do carro ecoando na cabeça de Yuuri, ele podia ouvir Victor cantarolando.

Ele já conhecia bem aquela melodia.

_“Stay close to me”._


	4. O Canto da Sereia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Soem as sirenes, juntem as tropas. Senhoras e senhores, é a hora da verdade. — BMTH_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [kantonliu](http://kantonliu.tumblr.com/) fez uma arte pra fic, e estou tão feliz com o resultado.  
> [Ela está no meu tumblr, aqui.](http://captain-erwinmerica.tumblr.com/post/155985814238/and-the-rest-of-the-world-would-finally-burn)
> 
> Aliás, estou cheia de headcanons e histórias de fundo para esse AU e eu estou me *segurando* pra não escrever uma fic inteira de backstory, pra ser bem sincera, então eu vou postar capítulos de interlúdio como estórias secundárias [side stories], se você tiver qualquer pergunta a respeito da história deles nesse AU, joguem pra mim no meu tumblr!
> 
> Aviso de sangue/descrições gráficas de violência nesse capítulo – é um AU de Máfia.
> 
> Canto da Sereia [Siren's Song]: A atração sedutora ou a emissão de alguma coisa encantadora, mas potencialmente perigosa.
> 
> [Notas do tradutor: Eu prometi pra mim mesmo que entregaria dois capítulos traduzidos até o final das minhas férias e cá esou eu no meu último dia de liberdade. Esse capítulo foi particularmente difícil de traduzir (o mais difícil na minha opinião). Ele não é comprido, acho que é o mais curto dos quatro até agora. Mas, bem. Cenas de perseguição de carro + uma cena de ação são duas coisas que não acontecem sempre em fanfics de patinadores artísticos.
> 
> ALIÁS, também estarei traduzindo os extras da Ashida (inclusive as ficlets e miniprompts do Tumblr dela)! A primeira é uma chamada "Don't Leave" e estarei traduzindo-a antes de partir pro capítulo 5, respeitando a ordem cronológica em que a própria Ashida foi postando. Esses extras serão uma série à parte, então fiquem atentos!
> 
> Novamente, agradeço a paciência e até mais!]

Se você, há cinco anos e meio, contasse a Katsuki Yuuri que um dia ele lutaria ao _lado_ de Victor Nikiforov, uniria-se a ele e viraria o submundo de cabeça para baixo em uma violenta fuga pela sobrevivência; então talvez ele realmente teria rido na sua cara e atirado em você na hora, porque se você era tão estúpido assim, então você não valia o ar que você precisava para respirar.

Quem teria pensado que aquele primeiro encontro com Victor todos esses anos atrás em Detroit levaria a esse perfeito estado de caos?

Tinha 19 anos naquela época e Yuuri lembra-se de ter acreditado que provavelmente morreria naquela noite. Lembra-se de ter acreditado que se isso acontecesse, ele estaria tranquilo com o seu destino também. Não é como se ele tivesse muitos motivos para _viver_ antigamente. Fora enviado para os Estados Unidos ainda com a pele coçando, a última parte de suas costas preenchida com cores. Foi um trabalho pequeno; encontrar-se com um ou dois traficantes de armas, achar armas e unidades de munição pelos preços que apenas Yuuri era capaz de negociar, transportá-las de volta para casa, e tudo estaria terminado até que lhe fosse entregue outra tarefa.

Foi na noite em que ele voltaria para Hasetsu em que eles se conheceram. Ele fora a um bar discreto, onde o bartender achou que ele fosse mais velho, e pediu uma bebida antes de fazer o que sempre fazia. Decifrar as pessoas ao seu redor era sempre uma maneira satisfatória de passar a quantidade absurda de tempo que ele tinha em noites como a de quando ele conheceu Victor.

Ele decifrou todos que ele podia ver em seu campo de visão. O casal tendo um caso, paranoicos demais para aproveitarem suas bebidas; o professor de primário afobado que precisava de um cigarro e alguma coisa forte para relaxar depois de um dia que testou os seus limites; o grupo de empresários com ternos aceitáveis, que celebravam um acordo que fizeram no lado certo da lei.

Ele rodava naquele banquinho daquele bar e hoje lembra-se do instante em que viu a figura solitária de Victor Nikiforov sentada à uma mesa através do local, imerso nas sombras, que rapidamente ficava pequeno demais, _sufocante_ , porque vê-lo sentado ali, calmo, foi como se uma marreta tivesse acertado seu peito.

Ele lembra ter pensado no quão impossível era desviar seus olhos, lembra ter pensado como o declive de seus ombros e como o afunilar de seu terno era ainda melhor na vida real comparado às fotos de câmeras de segurança que sua família juntara. Yuuri lembra ter pensado que se ele já não soubesse a quem aquele terno impecável e cabelo prateado pertenciam, Victor seria apenas mais um rosto na multidão, escondendo-se sob uma linda e perfeitamente esculpida máscara, assim como Yuuri escondia-se quando vinha a lugares como aquele para misturar-se ao silêncio que nunca levantava suspeitas.

E Victor, atento como sempre foi e sempre seria, virara ao sentir o olhar de Yuuri em suas costas e _sorrira_ esse sorriso devastador, de alguém que sabe das coisas, porque naquele momento, naquele bar, com a mesma bebida e o mesmo ar de isolação; eram mais parecidos do que imaginavam.

Ele lembra como seu coração respondeu como se tivesse vida própria quando a cor daqueles olhos azuis elétricos o encontraram, ele lembra como ele acelerou quando Victor levantara-se de sua cadeira, de membros longos e gracioso quando caminhara em sua direção enquanto todos o olhavam, porque ele era a pessoa mais linda daquele lugar, e ele sentara próximo a Yuuri com um suspiro como se acabasse de voltar para casa após um longo dia no escritório, e então pedira um drinque para ambos, como se estivera pensando em conhecer Yuuri aqui desde o início.

“Sabe, posso decifrar todo mundo desse lugar, mas aí tem você, que pode enganar qualquer um _menos_ eu,” e Victor disse aquilo sem cerimônias enquanto aceitava sua bebida do bartender, como se tivesse falado do tempo ou do atual estado da bolsa, como se tivesse falado sobre algo insignificante, algo para o qual ele _nem_ ligava; não como se tivesse falado que sob o terno de Yuuri, sob sua máscara, sob as cores de sua própria _pele_ , havia sangue digno de ser considerado da realeza do submundo, e Yuuri não conseguia nem _respirar_ , o coração preso em choque em algum lugar entre seus pulmões e sua garganta.

“Relaxa.” Victor gargalhou então, e Yuuri lembrou-se do calor que o tomara quando ouviu aquele som, o sentimento do alívio de que ele não morreria afinal, porque esse foi o momento em que seu quebra-cabeça se montou sozinho, por conta própria. E a vida nunca mais foi a mesma desde então.

“Somos apenas duas faces sem nome rachando uma bebida, certo?” Veio a próxima proposta de Victor, e ele deu essa piscadela descarada, porque ele de fato _sabia_ de tudo. Claro que alguém como Victor teria acesso a todas as informações. Surpresas geralmente eram ruins para alguém como Yuuri, e mesmo assim ele nunca esteve tão contente ao ser surpreendido em toda a sua vida.

“Certo.” Yuuri concordara com o seu próprio sorriso, e enhera-se de cada vez mais álcool e coragem conforme o tempo passava, conforme Yuuri lentamente, mas confiantemente, cruzava a linha que ele sempre _quis_ cruzar, porque em todas as fotos de todos os relatórios que sua família recebia, não importava quantas pessoas cercassem Victor, desde a companhia de um homem só ou uma comitiva inteira deles; ele estava sempre inegavelmente sozinho.

Ele nunca se esqueceria da imagem dos olhos abertos em espanto na face de Victor quando eles estavam prestes a seguirem em direções diferentes na rua escura em frente ao bar depois de horas de conversinha, porque ele alcançara a mão do filho da mãe do Victor Nikiforov, puxara-o para trocar respirações almiscaradas de uísque debaixo da fraca luz de um poste, com o chiado de pneus enquanto táxis cruzavam a madrugada; e pedira para ver Victor desse jeito novamente.

Yuuri se lembra como foi Victor quem tomou sua outra mão então, o aperto firme e tremendo, se lembra como a surpresa de Victor tornou-se mágoa e angústia enquanto ele fechava os olhos firmemente para evitar que a máscara caisse e mostrasse tudo que se escondia sob ela, porque era tão _difícil_ e injusto acreditar que a solidão podia ser banida com apenas algumas palavras daquele jeito, tão abismal pensar que, de todas as pessoas, Yuuri fora a primeira pessoa a _se oferecer_ para encontrá-lo apenas como outra face humana. Victor estava destinado a estar no topo do mundo, já tendo sido isolado por seu próprio potencial de dominância.

Ele se lembra como Victor primeiro inclinou-se e encostou sua testa na sua com uma gentileza que alguém como ele não deveria ter; se lembra dos cílios grossos e longos e bem mais belos do que tinham o direito de ser; se lembra do odor de sua colônia e do subir e descer de seu peito enquanto Victor abria os olhos para olhar para ele com aquele fogo que Yuuri sabia que nunca se apagaria. Ele falara com Yuuri com fervor e paixão, com rápidas respirações de necessidade e _desejo_ , com todos os tons menos o de ódio que ele deveria sentir. “Você realmente está me pedindo isso?” E o silêncio pesado na quieta rua dizia a ambos o que “ _isso_ ” significava.

“S-sim…” E Yuuri estava sóbrio e apavorado então, não pela sua vida, mas apavorado pela rejeição, apavorado de não ter aquilo de novo, apavorado de bancar o tolo, porque o que ele estava pedindo era realmente insano. Faria muito mais sentido Victor matá-lo do que dizer sim.

Mas Victor apenas suspirara mais uma vez enquanto sua máscara caía, enquanto ele puxava Yuuri para ainda mais perto, tão perto que não havia mais _nada_ entre eles, fronteiras, regras, segredos, linhas que eles definitivamente não podiam cruzar. “Você sabe no que você está se metendo comigo?” Victor questionou-o novamente, um sussurro gentil.

E Yuuri estava assustado demais, sem palavras para dar uma resposta, porque estava claro para ambos a resposta que Victor queria ouvir. Debaixo daquela máscara havia aquela mistura horrível de desespero e poder, como se Victor pudesse arrancar aquilo dele, mas quisesse que Yuuri em si o entregasse, porque parecia que Yuuri era a única pessoa que entendia, a única pessoa que _podia_ entender.

“Não tem volta para nenhum de nós se nos encontrarmos novamente.” As palavras pairaram através de seus lábios, deslizaram por sua espinha em arrepios e calafrios, e a emoção daquilo tudo respondeu por ele.

“Eu sei, Victor.” Aquela foi a primeira vez que ele dissera o nome de Victor pessoalmente para ele, a primeira vez em que o nome de Victor tornou-se um segredo em sua língua, a primeira vez que ele quisera guardar algo para si e nunca mais abrir mão dele.

Foi a primeira vez que ele achou que, se você contasse para Katsuki Yuuri que dali a 5 anos ele estaria do mesmo lado de Victor Nikiforov, ele talvez teria acreditado em você; porque Victor riu de novo, despreocupado, ambicioso e encantador, e olhara para Yuuri como se tivesse _esperado_ por aquele momento, como se fosse tudo que ele estivera desejando.

“É um encontro, então, Yuuri.”

E enquanto eles permaneceram parados ali respirando o mesmo ar quente com um mundo praticamente inexistente atrás de suas costas, foi a primeira vez que Yuuri ouviu Victor cantarolar a música que ele estava cantarolando agora; a melodia grave ecoando em seu peito como uma triste ode, que nunca deixaria de causar uma impressão avassaladoramente sóbria, essa cantiga da alma de Victor.

“Esses arrombados!” O xingamento de Yurio interrompeu o lapso de pensamento de Yuuri conforme a situação se estabilizava o suficiente para o carro parar no lugar e a cabeça de Yuuri parar de girar, para o solene cantarolar próximo a ele tornar-se alto o suficiente para calar seu pânico crescente.

No banco de trás, o rosto de Yurio estava coberto de riscos de sangue, o vidro tento explodido pelo impacto no lado oposto do veículo com velocidade o suficiente para espalhar cacos dentro do carro inteiro. Foi uma pequena dose de sorte e deveras um revés em seus planos, entretanto; mas os reveses ficariam cada vez _mais_ frequentes conforme os segundos passassem.

Yuuri contou mais três vans se aproximando, os faróis agressivos extendo-se à frente um do outro para formar uma prisão de luz para evitar que escapassem para a escuridão da noite. O carro derrapou a 90° e estava agora de frente para a van que os acertara, a apenas alguns metros deles com os próprios faróis estourados, seus passageiros ainda por moverem-se enquanto recuperavam-se do impacto direto.

Eram nesses poucos críticos segundos que Yuuri já tinha dado um jeito de calcular uma rota de fuga, que Victor tinha feito o mesmo. Yuri Plisetsky ainda xingava enquanto olhava ao seu redor, não tão experiente ainda para pensar em como sair dali, Yuuri imaginou.

O carro ainda não tinha sido fuzilado, queriam-nos vivos ao invés de mortos. Tudo que precisavam era que um dos veículos se movesse, abrisse um caminho; e que melhor alvo se não aquele cujos ocupantes ainda atordoados estavam saindo dele um por um. Havia apenas quatro deles, alvos indefesos para alguém como Yuuri, considerando que ninguém mais entraria em seu caminho. Estes já estariam a cargo de Victor.

“Acha que o carro aguenta mais um pouco?” Yuuri perguntou a Victor enquanto escondia um par de facas _tantō_ – que Victor mais uma vez se preveniu ao trazê-las, ao dá-las momentos antes de sairem da casa pela última vez como um presente guardado justamente para esta ocasião – em suas mangas. Eram extremamente afiadas, peso ideal, o comprimento certo para dar o bote na garganta de um alvo desatento.

Yuuri sabia que estava tremendo, afobado de agitação, porque era a vez dele de cumprir seu papel. Papel esse que ele conhecia bem, assim como Victor; já o resto…

“Vai ter de aguentar.” Victor disse enquanto continuava cantarolando, sua mão coberta pela luva agora dentro de seu paletó para sacar suas armas, pronto para cobrir a investida insana que Yuuri daria para se aproximar da van colidida e os alvos em seu caminho.

Dedos curvaram-se ao redor da maçaneta da porta. Yuuri apoiou-se contra o painel no centro do carro, cara-a-cara com Victor enquanto alguém cantou o pneu de um dos carros, parando-o, e o ar fora virou essa coisa hostil, como se estivesse esperando para alguém sair do carro para negociar ou simplesmente _entregar_ o responsável por toda aquela bagunça: Yuuri. “Você se livra deles, manobra o carro e me pega na saída?” Yuuri confirmou o plano que ambos fizeram, cada um em sua própria mente.

“É um encontro, Yuuri.” E Victor, sendo Victor, apenas piscou com todo o seu charme enquanto suas bocas colidiam num beijo ardente que seria combustível o suficiente para alimentar o fogo necessário para executar o plano.

“Que merda é essa, Victor, você tá deixando ele ir lá? Ele tá morrendo de medo!” Yurio interrompeu, chegando à mesma conclusão que eles chegaram. _Nenhuma_ bala havia sido disparada ainda, e essa era a maior vantagem que tinham. Estavam todos subestimando até onde Victor e Yuuri estavam determinados a ir, a sair daquele aperto.

“Vigie as minhas costas, então.” Yuuri murmurou antes de finalmente se afastar, antes de abrir a porta com tudo e iniciar a sua investida mais rápida para se aproximar da van; e ele nem precisou esperar por uma resposta, porque sabia que Victor diria “sempre”.

Situações como essa, três ou quatro segundos carregados de adrenalina, onde sua vida pendia sobre uma corda bamba, o tempo sempre parecia mais devagar para Yuuri. Seus pés sempre davam as passadas mais firmes e percorriam os melhores caminhos. E foi quando os gritos de alerta ecoaram em um russo grosseiro, quando os sons de tiros eclodiram em explosões da arma de Victor para dispersar a atenção daqueles gritos; foi aí que Yuuri soube que eles já haviam ganhado.

Os quatro homens que se reuniram para encontrá-lo eram apenas subordinados quaisquer; não eram Victor Nikiforov ou Yuri Plisetsky, não eram ninguém do alto comando da Máfia Russa ou Yuuri teria reconhecido suas faces. Esses homens não sabiam o que fazer, como lidar com aquele oponente solitário, aparentemente desarmado; mas no momento em que perceberam o quão rápido Yuuri estava vindo para cima deles, já era tarde demais.

O ar pacato da noite carregava o uivo das sirenes se aproximando na distância enquanto Yuuri se aproximava com suas passadas famintas. Sacara as facas _tantō_ de suas mangas com a fluidez que seu corpo conhecia de cor e agora já estava perto o suficiente para visualizar as expressões dos homens, mesmo sob a fraca luz crepuscular do poste; a surpresa, o pânico, e – porque agora estavam próximos demais para ver também a determinação sombria de Yuuri, – o _medo_.

No carro atrás dele, pôde ouvir Yuri Plisetsky dizer alguma coisa inteligível que parecia um “puta merda” conforme as facas de Yuuri refletiam a luz num borrão em movimento; e ele não pôde deixar de rir enquanto ele se abaixava perante o primeiro homem para rasgar a artéria em sua virilha, o sangue arterial esguichando em suas mãos, uma sujeira quente. Ele realmente deveria tentar manter o terno que Victor lhe dera limpo.

Ele riu ainda mais quando a salva de tiros da AK-47 de Yuri juntou-se ao coro das pistolas de Victor, porque há 5 anos, há 5 dias, ou até há 5 horas, ele também não poderia ter previsto _isso_.

Dali, foi propulsionar o pé da frente para enfiar ambas as lâminas nos pulmões da outra pessoa que não pôde impedir o impulso da corrida de Yuuri, e foi utilizar aquele corpo gargarejante, já inerte, como um escudo quando um dos dois homens ainda vivos finalmente se tocou e finalmente optou pelo uso de força letal contra Yuuri.

Tiros disparados, as repercussões violentas vibrando nos ossos de Yuuri enquanto as balas colidiam contra o camarada agora morto, uma de cada vez, antes de ele empurrar o corpo ainda morno para cima deles para mais um ataque surpresa; e mal o corpo atingira o chão, e Yuuri já estava indo para cima da próxima pessoa, num salto, para enterrar suas facas afiadas até o cabo na carne macia da cavidade entre a clavícula e o trapézio.

Mesmo com a baixa visibilidade da noite, Yuuri pôde ver o instante em que os olhos do último homem turvaram de desespero ao mesmo tempo em que o japonês se virava, o homem acidentalmente caindo de joelhos perante ele; e o sangue de Yuuri rugia em suas veias, debatia-se em seu peito, esquentava entre seus olhos. Ele não podia se lembrar da última vez em que ele se permitiu extravasar desse jeito.

As sirenes estavam próximas agora, ecoando sua persistência umas às outras enquanto dirigiam-se à cena de direções diferentes. As balas voando ao seu redor estavam menos frequentes conforme a batalha lentamente encontrava-se mais ao seu favor; e assim, o último homem deu meia volta e tentou _fugir_. Tentou fugir de Yuuri por sua vida e nem ferrando que Yuuri deixaria aquilo acontecer, quando ele mesmo não podia fazê-lo com Victor.

Num impulso agora, Yuuri cortou-lhe os músculos isquiotibiais primeiro, porque todos precisam conhecer o sentimento de desesperança de quando a única coisa que você quer está fora do seu alcance. Os dois cortes precisos romperam os tendões sem maiores problemas, e o grito gargarejado em sangue que veio das profundezas do peito do último homem antes de Yuuri chutar suas costas para pô-lo de joelhos, antes de aproximar-se por trás e cruzar suas lâminas sobre o peito do homem como um abraço irônico apenas para rasgar sua garganta de orelha a orelha; esse grito podia ser compreendido independentemente da língua falada.

Do momento em que Yuuri saiu do carro até agora pareceu que uma vida inteira tinha se passado, uma vida inteira de espera pela próxima vez em que veria Victor, uma vida inteira de uma coisa pela qual valia a pena ansiar; mas apenas um minuto se passara, no máximo, e já era mais que na hora de ir embora, de ver Victor novamente.

Corpos deitados de cara para o chão esquecidos enquanto o sangue morno empossava-se sobre o concreto ao redor deles. Ele subiu no banco do motorista da van, e era sorte dele apenas precisar dar ré para tirar aquele trambolho do caminho, porque a van era enorme e _devagar_ e ele odiou dirigir aquilo pelos dois segundos que levara para manobrá-la como planejara. Ele nem olhou por onde ia; o negócio parou sozinho quando ele deu a ré num poste, a lâmpada sobre si piscando, abrindo um caminho nas sombras para que pudessem correr e sair desse lugar.

O carro parou ao lado de Yuuri, arrastando o para-choque contra o pavimento enquanto freava, mais tiros esburacando o vidro traseiro enquanto Yuuri se jogava porta adentro, fechando-a logo depois; e enquanto Victor pisava fundo, enquanto o carro arrancava com um pneu furado e o para-choque arrastando, Victor ria, maluco e doido e imparável como era.

“Que coincidência te ver aqui, amor.” Veio a respiração afobada, e ele parecia galante como sempre, os olhos brilhando, a face corada com aquele tom de rosa que coloria suas bochechas sempre que ele se entusiasmava.

“Cala a boca, ô Romeu. Já pensou no que a gente vai fazer agora?” Yuri interrompeu-o do banco de trás. Ele não parecia pior do que já estava depois da batida, mas ele parecia – entretanto, – mais irritado, mais inquieto, mais confuso que nunca, porque mesmo enquanto ele gritava com Victor, a única pessoa para quem ele olhava era Yuuri, como se ele agora tivesse duas cabeças e estivesse prestes a alçar voo.

“Ah.” Victor pendeu a cabeça com um muxoxo ingênuo. E ele fez essa coisa fofa que sempre fazia alguma coisa dentro de Yuuri dançar com o voo de um bilhão de borboletas embriagadas de amor: Ele repousou o dedo indicador sobre seus lábios, pensativo, antes de responder com um dar de ombros travesso e um sorriso despreocupado. “Eu estava distraído demais olhando o Yuuri pra pensar em outra coisa. Deus, eu nunca vi violência parecer tão sexy.”

Yuuri entrou em combustão espontânea no banco do passageiro, encabulado mais uma vez por um motivo diferente, porque apenas Victor poderia jogar uma coisa ridícula dessas na roda e estar falando sério. Ele afundou ainda mais, querendo deslizar para o vão debaixo do porta-luvas, onde suas facas esperavam para serem limpas. E em meio a tudo aquilo, Yuuri encontrou-se pensando que achava a mesma coisa de Victor.

“Ugh. Você é nojento.” O Yuri russo respondeu de volta. “Sorte nossa que Georgi não estava entre eles, ou ele teria feito picadinho da gente. O maluco quer a tua cabeça, sabe. Acha que pode assumir o controle. Enfim, vamos pro esconderijo do Otabek, vai ser mais seguro lá.”

“O esconderijo do Otabek?” Victor questionou, suas sobrancelhas franzidas em dúvida enquanto ultrapassavam prédios e encontravam-se num bairro mais tranquilo, sem ninguém perseguindo-os.

“O esconderijo de verdade, você sabe qual.” E Yuri _ainda_ encarava Yuuri com uma curiosidade cautelosa mesmo enquanto conversava com Victor de uma maneira casual que Yuuri nunca vira até então.

“Aaah, aquele lá que ninguém mais sabe.” E de repente Victor tinha um destino em mente quando entendeu o que Yurio quis dizer, quando aquela viagem pouco tranquila deu uma virada meio brusca numa rua. O para-choque caira em algum momento da conversa e Yuuri pensou em comprar um outro carro como aquele um dia. Foi um ótimo carro.

Yuuri não sabia quem era esse tal de Otabek, não conseguia se lembrar desse nome em nenhum dos relatórios que sua família recebera dos russos, mas se Victor confiava nele para encontrá-lo numa situação como essa, então Yuuri teria de confiar também.

“Está bem, Yuuri.” Mas como sempre, Victor pôde sentir seu nervosismo, e como sempre, tudo que precisou para dissipar o nervosismo foi um toque leve e um sorriso carinhoso. “Otabek é um mercenário, ótimo no que faz. Ele fica na dele e se recusa a tomar partidos, exceto pela pessoa no banco de trás.”

“Ei! Cala a boca e dirige aí.” E Yuri Plisetsky perdeu a linha e chutou o banco de Victor enquanto um rubor realmente tingiu suas bochechas, para o agrado antagonístico de Victor.

O resto da viagem tornou-se o que Yuuri poderia chamar de uma “paz sociável”. Victor cantarolou o caminho inteiro, segurando as mãos sujas de sangue de Yuuri num aperto forte, apenas soltando-as para mudar de marcha.

Yuri Plisetsky não disse mais nada, não houve bufões irritadiços de impaciência ou superioridade, nada de reclamações sobre isso ser maluco ou impossível. Ao invés, ele só observou Yuuri durante toda a silenciosa viagem, seu olhar suspeito e observador como se estivesse vendo Katsuki Yuuri pela primeira vez.

* * *

 

Não demorou muito até chegarem em sua próxima parada, o esconderijo de Otabek. Bastou uma rápida corrida de volta às fábricas desativadas nos subúrbios industriais, onde eles pararam em uma pequena garagem, espremida entre duas construções de estrutura em aço, que projetavam uma sombra permanente sobre a entrada, escondendo-a; exceto pelo fato de que – leal ao estilo e dramaticidade de Victor, – não se tratava de uma garagem, mas uma rampa para um velho túnel subterrâneo que dava em uma outra garagem parecida, numa propriedade protegida por altas cercas por todos os lados.

Pode apostar que Victor Nikiforov sempre terá alguma coisa no nível Hollywood na manga. Yuuri se perguntou se haveria um dia em que Victor deixaria de surpreendê-lo. Ele duvidou.

A manhã e todos os seus tons nasciam no horizonte enquanto deixavam o carro e aproximavam-se da casa consideravelmente grande, próxima ao gigantesco hangar. As portas de enrolar abertas do hangar revelavam o interior que, para Yuuri, parecia estar equipado o suficiente para lutar uma guerra por conta própria. Havia veículos blindados, caminhões de transporte, quadriciclos, motos, veículos de escolta e containers que sem dúvida nenhuma tinham ainda mais equipamento do mercenário.

Eles não se aproximaram da casa de tijolos, que mais parecia um abrigo anti-bomba do que um lar, antes de alguém aparecer para cumprimentá-los (para encarar Yuri, na verdade), porque ele nem parecia surpreso de ver Victor e Yuuri ali; ele não parecia sentir nada, e já fazia tanto tempo desde a última vez que Yuuri conheceu uma pessoa que ele não conseguia ler.

“Esse é o Otabek.” Victor explicou e Otabek, com o físico treinado de um soldado, ombros largos e postura relaxada, olhava apenas para Yuri Plisetsky, entretanto; impassivo, e neutro enquanto percebia os pequenos cortes no rosto de Yuri.

O silêncio se prolongou, Victor esperou como se ele já tivesse visto tudo aquilo antes, um sorriso sacana em seus lábios enquanto Yuri reagia à expressão impassível de Otabek.

“Eu estou bem!” Veio a bufada, aparentemente derrotado pelo fato de que Otabek não faria nada a menos que Yuri falasse alguma coisa.

“Ótimo.” A face de Otabek relaxou com um expirar que Yuuri não percebera que o homem estava segurando até então, e ele parecia muito mais gentil do que sua primeira impressão alguns segundos atrás.

Isso fez com que Yuri ficasse resmungando para si mesmo quando Otabek finalmente virou-se para interagir com os convidados extras. E ele fez a mesma coisa que Yuri fizera quando vira Victor e Yuuri juntos pela primeira vez; viu a a maneira em que a linguagem corporal dos dois se interligava de alguma maneira, mesmo que não estivessem se tocando; viu o olhar de Victor ir e voltar para Yuuri de tempos em tempos como se estivesse com medo de tudo aquilo sumir numa nuvem de fumaça. Viu o sangue nas mãos de Yuuri, viu o vermelho jorrado em seu peito e sua face e ele sabia que aquele sangue não era dele.

“Eu sabia que você estava tramando alguma coisa quando me pediu pra te fornecer armas o suficente pra uma máfia de um homem só, o carro, essas facas  _tantō_ que eu tanto demorei pra achar; mas eu nunca teria adivinhado que seria algo maluco a esse ponto.” Otabek disse para si mesmo enquanto olhava entre eles, e Yuuri sabia que ele era a primeira pessoa a ver o quão longe eles iriam por aquilo; ele podia ver o sangue que eles estavam dispostos a derramar, o caos que eles semeariam, e ele só assentiu com a cabeça em resposta àquele fato, com um brilho de compreensão em seus olhos.

“Não queria pedir mais nada além daquilo, mas parece que não tenho mais escolha. Me desculpe, Beka.” Victor respondeu com um dar de ombros.

“Sem problemas. E mais: Você está praticamente por conta própria agora, certo? Então eu posso te ajudar o quanto eu quiser…” E Otabek deixou a implicação de sua afirmação no ar quando Yuri olhou para ele, olhos arregalados e boca moldando palavras que não saíam dela.

O sorriso no rosto de Victor era diabólico em sua própria ambição enquanto ele ria baixo e apertava a mão de Otabek em um cumprimento com familiaridade e respeito, e parecia que até mesmo agora, com apenas o seu nome, Victor Nikiforov ainda conseguia fazer as pessoas seguirem-no.

“Você só está dizendo isso por causa do Yuri.” Victor brincou, embora todos pudessem ver que era por muito mais razões do que só aquilo.

Foi a vez de Otabek dar de ombros, então. “Eu me lembro que, há alguns anos, você me disse _‘Não se esqueça do que você quer. Apenas você pode tornar isso uma realidade,’_ e provavelmente foi a primeira vez na minha vida que eu senti medo de alguém. Todo esse tempo, eu me perguntei no que você estava pensando quando você disse essas palavras, sabe.”

Otabek parou e olhou para ambos novamente, de Victor para Yuuri, porque estava claro que suas próximas palavras eram dirigidas para ambos, os líderes desse estranho grupo que começou como uma dupla e agora parecia um quarteto.

“Eu voluntariamente emprestarei minha força a vocês, que farão de tudo para manter o que querem.”

E estava feito, esse pacto verbal que dissipara a tensão conforme o sol se erguia cada vez mais e banhava-os na luz da manhã.

“Vamos entrar para vocês poderem se limpar e descansar um pouco antes de qualquer coisa. Parece que se divertiram bastante essa noite.”

* * *

 

Eles foram deixados a sós então, e mesmo enquanto Yuuri guiava-se pelo corredor de paredes brancas procurando pelo banheiro, ele ainda podia sentir a atenção de Yuri Plisetsky observando seus movimentos. Ele não dissera uma palavra a Yuuri desde quando ele entrara de volta no carro, mas era fácil perceber que havia cento e uma coisas passando pela cabeça do russo.

A casa, pelo que Yuuri pôde observar, era impecável, organizada e limpa com apenas o necessário e nada mais em cada quarto pelos quais ele passava; e havia uma estranha sensação de conforto na simplicidade de tudo aquilo.

Yuuri concentrou-se nos azulejos limpos, nas linhas de argamassa e a bancada de porcelana polida no banheiro reserva enquanto ele desatava aquele nó de tensão no seu estômago, enquanto ele limpava o último resquício de adrenalina do seu sistema e forçava-se a acalmar-se da emoção que era escapar com Victor mais uma vez.

Se ele soubesse que ia ser emocionante desse jeito, cheio dos sorrisos e risadas e da loucura contagiante de Victor, então Yuuri teria feito sua escolha há muito tempo.

Tudo que acontecera desde aquele encontro com Victor naquela noite há uma semana tem sido uma surpresa, e enquanto o sangue que havia coagulado em suas mãos descia ralo abaixo na pia, Yuuri perguntou-se o que mais o esperava. Ele sabia que o pior ainda estava por vir.

Ainda haveria consequências de sua família. Minako com certeza deveria estar espumando. Todos os anos que ela passara criando-o desde o dia em que ele nascera, treinando-o a cada passo de sua vida, ensinando-o a lutar e a matar e a _vencer_ , as horas que ela passara mostrando a Yuuri como esconder sua verdadeira face, o esforço que ela investira para montá-lo no que ele era, todo o trabalho de sua vida; jogado no lixo.

Esse era praticamente o único arrependimento de sua decisão, porque Minako e Victor encontrando-se um dia seria a _pior coisa_ que poderia acontecer na vida de Yuuri. Ele sabia disso desde o dia em que ele decidiu que ele não conseguiria mais viver sem Victor.

Também havia o outro lado. Os russos estavam bem longe de desistir deles; e se Yuri estava certo sobre Georgi Popovich, então eles precisariam sair do país mais cedo ou mais tarde, porque até mesmo Yuuri sabia que aquele cara era um lunático sem freio.

Apesar de tudo, Yuuri encontrou-se à espera do que quer que fosse acontecer em seguida.

“Por que você está sorrindo, Yuuri?” Veio o resmungar da voz grave de Victor quando ele o encontrara no banheiro, braços fortes envolvendo a cintura de Yuuri como se pertencessem àquele lugar, conforme Victor o abraçava por trás, repousando seu queixo no ombro de Yuuri e olhando para a imagem de ambos refletida no espelho: Sujos de sangue, desarrumados, cansados, mas ainda assim, _vivos_ na medida do possível; e o sorriso de Yuuri apenas cresceu no reflexo.

“Estou feliz.” Foi tudo que Yuuri cantarolou de volta, apreciando a sensação daqueles braços envoltos ao seu redor, o eco no peito de Victor que dizia que ele sabia exatamente como Yuuri se sentia.

Victor não se soltou por um longo tempo. Ele ficou ali em silêncio com a testa descansando sobre a nuca de Yuuri, sem palavras pela primeira vez em sua vida, e apenas depois que as mãos de Yuuri estavam finalmente limpas, ele respirou próximo aos ouvidos dele: “Você sabe por quanto tempo eu esperei para ouvir você dizer essas palavras? Você sabe o quão feliz _eu_ estou de ouvir você dizê-las, Yuuri?”

“Victor…” O coração de Yuuri estava em sua garganta mais uma vez, emocionado com as palavras de Victor. “Me solta agora.”

“Não quero.” A resposta petulante foi instantânea.

“Me solta pra eu poder te abraçar e te beijar direito.” Yuuri tentou novamente.

Ele não teve tempo para se virar sozinho, não teve tempo para se preparar para a atenção total de Victor. Mãos giraram-no pela cintura, empurraram seus quadris contra a bancada reluzente de porcelana. Ele teve apenas uma rápida visão dos olhos azuis, monopolizadores de Victor antes que ele o beijasse, gentil e tenro com um lento deslizar de sua língua por sobre seus lábios.

Mãos navegaram em direção às dele, entrelaçando seus dedos, palmas pressionadas uma contra a outra, enquanto sentimentos que palavra nenhuma pode um dia ter a esperança de descrever engoliram ambos; e Yuuri soube que finalmente fora capaz de derrotar a solidão que assombrava a existência de Victor.

Antes que Yuuri pudesse retrucar, beijar Victor de volta, porque nunca seria o suficiente, foi Victor quem interrompeu o beijo e deu um passo para trás, uma expressão travessa em sua face, com um sorriso brincalhão e uma risadinha.

“Eu me lembro bem, Yuuri, de que você disse que pagaria por algo algumas horas atrás.” Victor era mais perigoso assim, olhos entreabertos e a voz grave que ondulava como o canto de uma sereia, igualmente encantador e letal. Yuuri havia se rendido à melodia há muito tempo.

“Pagarei com juros.” Com isso, Yuuri o guiou para um dos quartos de hóspedes no final do longo corredor de paredes brancas.


	5. Enquanto Cidades Queimam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo é para [kantonliu](http://kantonliu.tumblr.com/), que tem feito fanarts maravilhosas para Masquerade e eu realmente não sei mais como agradecer. Vocês podem encontrá-las [aqui](http://kantonliu.tumblr.com/post/156185515991/super-scratchy-doodle-kind-of-a-fight-scene) e [aqui](http://kantonliu.tumblr.com/post/156098030536/captain-erwinmerica-kantonliu-some-doodles), no Tumblr.
> 
> Mais uma vez, obrigada pelos comentários e pelo feedback de todo mundo. Vou tentar respondê-los quando puder (do último capítulo também :/
> 
> Não vou mentir quando eu digo que escrever cenas tensas podem te drenar pra caralho, então aceitem esse capítulo meio filler que me foi uma ótima pausa do angst todo haha.
> 
> [Notas do Tradutor: PERDÃO PELA DEMORA, eu andei enroladíssimo com coisa da faculdade + um block ferrado por causa da cabeça e mais umas tretas a respeito da minha saúde. Agradeço pela paciência, e novamente, me desculpem pela demora. A fic vai voltar no capítulo 6, assim que eu postar 11 extras (pois é) da coleção de drabbles paralela a Masquerade que vocês podem ler [bem aqui](https://archiveofourown.org/series/794385)!
> 
> Boa leitura (e boas festas)!]

A porta fechou com um clique atrás de Yuuri conforme ele empurrava Victor para dentro do quarto, selando seus segredos, trancava toda a tensão que agora incandescia seu sangue novamente ali dentro.

Victor respondeu com um curvar feral de seus lábios enquanto Yuuri o empurrava novamente, para cima da cama de casal no centro do quarto, de endredom comum de algodão, apenas um travesseiro para cada pessoa; simples, se não fosse pela pessoa mais complicada do planeta recuando sobre ela para apoiar-se contra a cabeceira.

Ainda completamente vestido em toda a sua glória, a linha do vinco das calças sociais por sobre as coxas musculosas conforme ele as abria em um claro convite, gravata impecável, os botões _todos_ feitos, provocando-o ao esconder o verdadeiro prêmio sob o tecido.

Mesmo entre quatro paredes, Victor ainda gostava de fingir, gostava de jogar esse jogo onde ele era o inabalável Victor Nikiforov que ainda tinha todo o controle em suas mãos; e ele fez esse convite a Yuuri com seus olhos sombrios e um sorriso convencido, que o desafiava a dar o seu melhor, se fosse capaz.

Nem ferrando que Yuuri recusaria uma oferta dessas, porque por mais intimidador e imponente que Victor fosse naquele momento, mesmo que ele parecesse ter o poder de ordenar que o coração de alguém parasse de bater naquele instante sem nem pensar duas vezes; o poder de te fazer _querer_ se ajoelhar e beijar seus pés; Yuuri sabia que era um jogo, porque Victor, então, suspirou seu nome, como se a necessidade de continuar tivesse vencido.

E então era Yuuri arrastando-se na cama atrás de Victor, _sobre_ Victor, joelhos fixos em ambos os lados da cintura dele, mãos sobre a cabeceira para que ele pudesse se debruçar sobre o rosto de Victor para ver o que pertencia a apenas ele.

Ele nunca superaria aquilo tudo, a linha de seu maxilar ou a curva de seus lábios, o tom impecável de sua pele ou os grossos cílios prateados, feitos apenas para te arrastar para as profundezas de sua pessoa. A única sarda em seu rosto, embaixo do seu olho esquerdo; as estriações em azul nas suas íris, que _nunca_ pareciam as mesmas toda vez que ele olhava para elas.

“Às vezes eu nem sei se você é uma pessoa real.” Yuuri comentou secamente conforme a antecipação entalava em sua garganta, porque _todas as vezes_ a ficha caía e ele demorava a entender que de fato poderia existir alguém por quem Yuuri pudesse sentir algo forte daquele jeito. E era assustador.

“Você não pode _beijar_ o que não é real, Yuuri.” Victor impeliu com um bufar descontraído, e então com o mais leve do tocar de seus dedos ao encontrarem-se com a pele da nuca de Yuuri, para persuadi-lo a se aproximar, para que juntassem os lábios em sussurros de beijos, até ficar claro que Yuuri não iria parar.

A mão de Victor caiu para o lado quando Yuuri o beijou mais a fundo, casto, mas não fundo o suficiente para o gosto de Victor. Era divertido fazê-lo agarrar-se ao lençol em frustração, era divertido fazer Victor rosnar enquanto Yuuri se afastava e deixava beliscadas com os dentes e beijos maxilar abaixo.

Yuuri puxou o nó da gravata de Victor, trabalhando por sobre a pele quente de seu pescoço, segurando-se à seda até afrouxá-la o suficiente para que o primeiro botão da camisa pudesse ser desfeito, seguido do segundo e de todos os outros; até chegar ao cós das calças de Victor.

É nesse momento em que Yuuri não consegue mais resistir à vontade de olhar para ele mais uma vez, à vontade de se afastar e se sentar para ver o olhar voraz encarando-o com impaciência e a máscara de Victor Nikiforov de volta em seu lugar, com mais nada por debaixo dela; _exigindo_ que Yuuri continuasse.

Yuuri nunca deixaria de _desejar_ o mesmo, de queimar de dentro para fora, porque o paletó de Victor estava aberto o suficiente para revelar o inconfundível punho de suas pistolas em seus coldres, ainda devidamente carregadas e perigosas. E então havia a camisa branca por debaixo do paletó, com os botões desfeitos e deixando à mostra o vale dos músculos do peito de Victor, a ondulação dos músculos abdominais a cada suspiro carregado de luxúria, um caminho impecável de pele que naquele momento tinha sido _feito_ para ser venerado.

E é justamente isso que Yuuri fez, permitindo-se aproveitar a visão da pele nua que estava ali para ser provada.

“Eu acho que eu gosto desse seu método de compensação.” Victor cantarolou, deixando a cabeça cair contra a cabeceira da cama, ao fechar os olhos e apreciar a sensação dos lábios de Yuuri ateando fogo pescoço abaixo.

E Victor _geme_ , um profundo ressoar em seu peito enquanto percebia para onde aquilo estava indo, o volume sob o tecido das calças o suficiente para comunicar seu próprio desejo.

Yuuri não sabia dizer quem mais queria aquilo, a novidade de poder ser espontâneo nunca iria embora, a noção de simplesmente poder ficar de brincadeirinhas porque agora eles tinham tempo de sobra, tempo para ambos buscarem um novo tipo de insanidade.

O tilintar metálico da fivela do cinto de Viktor parecia obscena no silêncio, imundo em seu significado, agonizante na tensão que se acumulava nas entranhas de Yuuri. Victor ergueu seus quadris sem resistência para que Yuuri pudesse puxá-lo para baixo o suficiente para fazer seu coração perder a cabeça, para revelar os contornos definidos e o “V” dos músculos que davam em sua cueca, para completamente descobrir a cicatriz que Yuuri havia rasgado em sua pele anos atrás.

Yuuri sempre começava ali, os primeiros pontos agora cicatrizados daquele trecho prateado de pele, chupando e beliscando conforme ia se abaixando, fazendo os dedos de Victor se fecharem ainda mais ao agarrarem-se às cobertas. E era engraçado como alguém aparentemente inabalável, alguém tão forte e sob controle podia ser reduzido a meras _ruínas_ em um instante quando Yuuri chegava ao painel de pele macia logo abaixo dos ossos dos quadris. _Aquela_ era sempre a parte que Yuuri mais gostava, porque as mãos de Victor encontraram sua cabeça enquanto ele arquejava, dedos encontrando seu cabelo, imperdoáveis ao segurá-lo com força, porque Victor nunca foi tímido ao dizer o que ele queria, em expressar o quão bem ele se sentia; e era o prazer de Yuuri fazer Victor desejar aquilo mais do que seu cérebro sabia como lidar com toda aquela situação.

Então Yuuri lentamente deu ao seu corpo mais atenção, passando a língua por debaixo da faixa elástica de sua cueca enquanto a força puxando-o pelo cabelo aumentava, enquanto Victor erguia seus quadris, abria suas pernas ainda mais e estremecia quando Yuuri parcialmente tirou-o da miséria, cobrindo com sua boca o tecido que segurava o pau de Victor.

Ele continuou a estimulá-lo ainda mais, o quanto pudesse, arruinava sua respiração, pressionava os quadris do outro contra o colchão fazendo-o rosnar mais uma vez em frustração e prazer simultaneamente. Yuuri chupava e mordiscava, passando os dentes por sobre o material úmido em uma amostra provocativa do que Victor realmente queria.

Ele podia sentir os olhos de Victor observando cada movimento seu, atento e envolto na visão dos lábios rosados de Yuuri trabalhando sobre o tecido preto de sua roupa íntima, o contraste de cores inegavelmente tornando a cena mais fácil de ser visualizada.

E parecia que Victor não estava muito a fim de preliminares hoje, porque os dedos emaranhados no cabelo de Yuuri puxaram-no perto o suficiente para colocá-lo olho a olho, de frente para Victor e suas pupilas completamente dilatadas, o rápido subir e descer de seu peito e aquele sorriso feral de novo, porque ele _sabia_ que Yuuri lhe daria o que ele queria.

“Você é péssimo, Yuuri, por me fazer esperar desse jeito.” Victor provocou, febril e antagônico enquanto trazia sua outra mão para passar seu dedão ao longo da linha do beiço de Yuuri, levemente puxando-o enquanto falava.

“A pressa é inimiga da perfeição, Victor.” Yuuri provocou em resposta, chupando o dedão de Victor e revigorando o fogo em seus olhos, porque não era o dedão que Victor queria colocar naquela boca.

Apesar da loucura em seus olhos, Victor ainda deu um jeito de dar uma resposta com a triste e sincera voz da verdade, o sussurro correndo por sob a pele de Yuuri: “Você não acha que eu já esperei demais para te ter comigo, Yuuri?”

A palma de Victor irradiava calor quando Yuuri cedeu e inclinou-se em direção ao toque, quando ele beijou a mão e deixou-se levar mais uma vez. “É,” Yuuri concordou, “acho que sim.”

E era insano como Victor era capaz de fazer Yuuri querer dar a ele tudo com apenas uma palavra daquele jeito, como ele era capaz de fazer Yuuri querer mimá-lo de tanta atenção e prazer e tudo pelo qual Victor tanto ansiava. _Esse_ era o motivo pelo qual Victor era tão perigoso.

Yuuri não precisava da mão em seu cabelo para guia-lo de volta para onde estava, mas ela o fez, puxando-o com mais força enquanto Yuuri enfim abaixava a cueca de Victor, enquanto ele tomava o membro latejante em sua mão e o posicionava em frente aos seus lábios.

Victor ainda o assistia, sobrancelhas tensas ao se restringir enquanto Yuuri brincava com a pele macia da parte de baixo do comprimento, pulsando conforme o sangue bombeava através e deixando-o ainda mais rijo.

“Não se contenha.” Victor usou as palavras de Yuuri contra ele, fez delas um desafio e uma ordem, um convite para que Yuuri desse o seu melhor, porque era assim que Victor gostava.

Yuuri nem desperdiçou tempo então, sem beijos e lambidas provocantes, pegou Victor completamente de surpresa enquanto umedeceu seus lábios uma última vez e prontamente tomou Victor em sua boca com um lento arrastar dos lábios, firmemente envolvendo a espessura.

“ _Porra_.” Foi tudo que Victor conseguiu dizer, sua mão dolorosamente firme no cabelo de Yuuri enquanto jogava sua cabeça para trás e soltava o ar em uma explosão.

“Mais, engole tudo.” Victor o apressou, e era realmente como Yuuri tinha dito: Victor não era tímido ao dizer para ele exatamente o que ele queria.

Ele não tinha medo de gemer alto e sem se preocupar com o volume enquanto Yuuri o tomou inteiro, até o fundo da garganta; ele não tinha vergonha de morder o próprio beiço e usar as _duas_ mãos para segurar a cabeça de Yuuri por trás para movimentar seus quadris para cima e para baixo, e lentamente foder a boca dele em estocadas lentas e longas.

Os dedos de Victor arranhavam-lhe o couro cabeludo conforme ele soltava sopros de prazer, enquanto ele expunha seu pescoço para o teto e permanecia de boca aberta, da qual saíam palavras silenciosas que já não eram mais inglês.

E Yuuri adorava aquela reação, adorava como ela torcia o calor em seu interior e se acumulava em sua virilha, adorava como ele era a única pessoa à qual Victor dava seu autocontrole desse jeito.

Então Yuuri o engoliu de volta para o fundo de sua garganta, massageou a extensão de baixo para cima enquanto acariciava a base com sua língua, puxava a pele macia com seus lábios; assim o fez de novo e de novo enquanto Victor movia seus quadris, enquanto seu corpo se contorcia de necessidade, enquanto sua força no cabelo de Yuuri arrancava-lhe lágrimas do canto de seus olhos.

“Issssso, desse jeito.” Victor sibilou quando Yuuri mudou o ritmo, enquanto aumentava a velocidade e deixava Victor recuar seus quadris antes de jogá-los para cima novamente, metendo fundo no calor da boca de Yuuri, e Yuuri sabia que já não havia mais controle nenhum em Victor agora, porque o ritmo constante acelerou, tão desesperado e necessitado quanto a respiração de Victor.

“Ungh, Yuuri.” Victor sussurrou uma última vez e Yuuri não precisou de nenhum aviso, porque ele sabia como aquilo tudo acontecia logo antes de Victor gozar ainda melhor do que Victor em si.

Todos os músculos dele tencionaram-se de uma vez enquanto sua lombar arqueou contra o rosto de Yuuri, seus dedos perdendo toda a força enquanto puxava o cabelo para desesperadamente esfregar-se no fundo da garganta, o ar pesado afundando em seu peito; isso tudo no instante antes de Victor gozar e desfazer toda aquela tensão, enquanto sua respiração acelerava em seus pulmões com o vibrar do prazer, enquanto seus quadris perdiam o ritmo e tremiam no fim de seu clímax.

E antes que Yuuri pudesse terminar de engoli-lo, Victor já estava completamente de volta no controle de seus sentidos, quando ele puxou-o para cima para colocá-lo em seu colo, de lado contra seu peito, para que ele pudesse chupar seu pescoço com fervor, para que ele pudesse sentir o movimento da garganta de Yuuri enquanto ele engolia o resto do seu prazer. E isso apenas fez Victor mais febril na atenção que ele dava para a pele de Yuuri, porque o fato de Yuuri tomá-lo todo deixava Victor louco de satisfação.

“Sabe, eu odeio que você seja tão bom nisso.” Victor resmungou contra sua pele depois de um tempo, depois de sua respiração se acalmar e seu pulso se estabilizar, enquanto tocava o pau de Yuuri por sobre o tecido de suas calças e esfregava-o com a palma de sua mão, uma mera fricção.

“Por quê?” Yuuri pôde apenas fazer a pergunta com metade de sua atenção, mas Victor parou então, sua mão firme ao redor da figura da necessidade de Yuuri, sua boca ameaçadoramente quente enquanto ele soprava pequenos suspiros sobre a pele para levantar os pelos da nuca de Yuuri.

“Você era bom assim quando a gente se conheceu, e isso me deixa mordido de ciúmes, Yuuri, porque você deve ter aprendido isso com outra pessoa.” Victor confessou em um pequeno murmurar, sombrio e ganancioso e sério; mais uma vez, sem medo de dizer exatamente o que ele sentia. “Eu até matei um dos meus homens quando eu voltei do nosso encontro, porque eu fiquei irritado.”

E Yuuri pôde apenas rir e pegar na mão de Victor ao ouvir aquilo, entrelaçando seus dedos e beijando-o enquanto encarava a obsessão de Victor de cabeça com a sua própria. “Você é insuportável.” Yuuri provocou.

Não é como se ele um dia pudesse revelar exatamente onde ele aprendera todas essas coisas. O momento em que Minako descobriu que Yuuri era 100% gay quando ele tinha seus 16 anos foi quando sua vida virou um inferno. Ela costumava resmungar no meio das sessões de treinamento corpo-a-corpo sobre a maneira perfeita de seduzir um homem, a melhor maneira de convencê-lo a desistir de tudo que ele tinha, ou sobre a melhor posição na cama para se cortar a garganta de alguém antes que soubessem o que havia acontecido, tudo do jeito certo para literalmente matar alguém de prazer. Era absurdamente difícil não absorver todas aquelas informações quando Minako constantemente jogava perguntas na cara dele no meio do treino, porque se ele desse a resposta errada, ele teria de suportar aquela lição em particular tudo de novo. Como Yuuri disse, um inferno.

Nem fodendo que Victor poderia saber disso.

“Sorte minha você achar que eu sou sexy, então.” Victor riu enquanto levava o nariz para trás da orelha de Yuuri, fazendo cócegas com sua respiração.

Mais uma vez, Yuuri não pôde se conter, porque Victor era fácil, viciante e adorável demais quando ele mordia a isca.

“Quando foi que eu disse isso?” Yuuri franziu o cenho quando perguntou, rindo no instante em que Victor engasgou de surpresa e então riu também com aquele sorriso ridículo em formato de coração e olhos azuis cheios de lágrimas enquanto reclamava.

“Yuuuri!” E mesmo quando ele o disse, ele ria também, rolando-os ambos sobre a cama para prender Yuuri contra a superfície pelas mãos com as suas próprias, pela cintura com a sua própria, já meio ereto novamente contra Yuuri.

Quando Yuuri disse que Victor era insuportável, era na melhor maneira possível, porque agora ele estava suspenso sobre Yuuri, olhos vivos com uma expressão infantil. E aí tinha o resto dele, seu paletó e sua camisa desfeitos para revelar toda a expansão de seu corpo, os músculos densos de seu peito, o flexionar de seus abdominais enquanto Victor se segurava sobre Yuuri, que ficava maluco ao pensar em toda aquela _força_ dentro de uma só pessoa.

“Você está certo.” Yuuri disse então, sem medo de admitir aquilo, “Eu acho você bem sexy.”

A expressão de Victor virou uma de triunfo em um piscar de olhos, confiante e divertidamente arrogante quando deu sua resposta. “Eu sei.”

Era a vez de Victor de beijá-lo agora, de tomar as rédeas e beijá-lo até Yuuri não poder mais ignorar sua dolorosa necessidade.

“Agora que me pagou o que deve, deixe-me cuidar de você, Yuuri.”

* * *

 

Era tarde da manhã, depois de Victor ter realmente cuidado de Yuuri, depois de algumas horas de sono, quando Yuuri passou pelo corredor vestindo a camisa de Victor ao invés da sua própria, suja de sangue. E mesmo que estivesse um pouco larga nele, o cheiro de Victor em sua pele caía bem nele.

Ele deixou Victor dormir, deitar-se e tirar o atraso no sono, porque pela última semana, ele tinha sido o último a fechar os olhos e o primeiro a acordar, e isso porque Yuuri já dormia uma quantidade mínima de horas. Ele nunca se esqueceria da imagem de ter encontrado Victor, na sala de estar após  ele ter acordado e percebido que a cama estava vazia, de pé diante da janela que contemplava o oceano com um olhar de quem procurava algo, de quem tentava ver tudo de uma vez, os vívidos olhos azuis contra a fraca luz do crepúsculo. Aquilo o assombrava, porque Yuuri odiava ver Victor sozinho.

A cozinha estava vazia quando ele entrou, o frio chão de madeira polida sob seus pés enquanto ele tateava pelos armários, explorando-os, em busca de um copo para beber algo e tentar forjar outro plano para que chegassem em Phichit a salvo.

A janela sobre a bancada de aço inoxidável dava para a expansão de concreto que Yuuri atravessara mais cedo para chegar à casa, e dali ele pôde ver mais da propriedade enquanto ele enchia o copo na pia.

A garagem onde eles haviam deixado o carro jazia encostada em outra garagem de porta dupla. Yuuri podia ver através das portas abertas dali, e dentro não havia tanto equipamento do ofício de Otabek quanto ele achou que haveria, e sim fileiras de motocicletas que estavam todas tão polidas que Yuuri podia ver os detalhes cromados brilhando até mesmo daquela distância.

Isso explicaria de onde Yurio tirou a moto para chegar na casa deles no topo da colina.

Havia pilhas de pneus reserva e peças de maquinário que até mesmo Yuuri não podia nomear, tudo bem-mantido e sem nenhum traço de ferrugem caso fosse necessário para o próximo trabalho de Otabek, Yuuri adivinhou. O copo estava na metade conforme ele o enchia novamente, olhando para o céu encoberto de um futuro que Yuuri já começava a não mais ser capaz de prever, quando ouviu o som de passos entrando pela cozinha.

Yuuri se virou por instinto, colocou suas costas contra a janela, porque era como se fosse fundamentalmente errado deixá-las expostas para qualquer um; e Otabek apenas continuou seu caminho, despreocupado enquanto ele procurava por uma caneca antes de colocar o bule da cafeteira para ferver a água.

“Café?” Otabek perguntou como se aquela fosse uma rotina matinal, como se fora daquela propriedade cercada, a máfia russa não estivesse virando São Petersburgo de cabeça para baixo para encontrá-los.

“Obrigado.” Yuuri apreciou o senso de calma de Otabek, encontrando conforto no fato de que Victor confiava nessa pessoa.

O tempo se prolongava enquanto o som da água fervendo preenchia o vazio, as bolhas se formando, o assoviar do vapor, enquanto o botão clicava de volta no lugar quando a água chegou à temperatura ideal. Era fácil estar no mesmo cômodo com Otabek e se sentir tranquilo, Yuuri percebeu.

“Essa manhã foi a segunda vez.” Otabek disse aleatoriamente enquanto ele se movia pela cozinha com o tilintar de duas colheres contra a cerâmica ao servir café para dois.

“Perdão?” Sem entender o significado daquilo, Yuuri olhou para Otabek, então, que parou o que fazia para olhá-lo nos olhos sem nenhuma intenção ou julgamento.

“Essa manhã foi a segunda vez em que eu senti medo de alguém.” Veio a confissão brusca. A expressão de Otabek era impassível, mas Yuuri sabia que naquele momento não havia mentiras escondendo-se debaixo de sua pele.

“Não é algo que ouço com muita frequência.” Yuuri deixou passar enquanto um copo de café preto lhe era colocada em suas mãos.

“Pfft, do jeito que Yura falou de você por horas, eu não acreditaria.” Otabek deu a ele uma olhada de lado enquanto se inclinava contra o balcão.

“Aparências enganam.” Foi tudo que Yuuri disse enquanto olhava para fora da janela novamente, e ele nunca dissera nada mais franco do que aquilo em toda sua vida.

“Sábias palavras.” Concordou quietamente, e Yuuri não sabia por que percebeu que gostava dele apesar de conhecê-lo por apenas um dia. Talvez porque Otabek parecia aberto o suficiente, porque ele não tinha nada para esconder. Ele não fazia perguntas, não tentava te decifrar à primeira vista; e isso não era algo que ele encontrava com tanta frequência em seu trabalho.

“Você tem certeza de que quer se envolver nisso?” Yuuri perguntou quando seu copo estava pela metade, porque ele não toleraria alguém que se juntasse a eles com intenções meia-boca.

Otabek sorriu então, um sorriso pequeno e cheio de si, e não havia como Yuuri não entender o recado. “Eu já estava envolvido. Eu me encontrei com Yakov e Georgi durante a semana, me deram um valor alto e me contrataram para achar vocês… Mas nunca me disseram explicitamente que eu tinha que avisá-los depois.” E ele se permitiu uma risada quieta enquanto dava outro gole no café.

Tudo que Yuuri pôde fazer foi encará-lo, devidamente surpreso com a audácia e a coragem necessárias para enganar uma organização tão poderosa.

“Já iam jogar merda no ventilador de qualquer jeito. Se eu pudesse ter dado ao Vitya tempo o suficiente para fugir antes, teria sido melhor ainda, mas já era tarde demais.” Otabek deu de ombros enquanto continuava, aparentemente confortável em dar essa informação a Yuuri. “Yura não queria desistir, e eu fiz ele prometer que não faria nada drástico. Mas parece que vocês não terão mais problemas com ele agora.”

“Por quê?” Foi tudo que Yuuri pôde perguntar, e Otabek sabia _exatamente_ o que ele quis dizer, porque você simplesmente não ajuda alguém sem esperar nada em troca.

Foi aí que Otabek se virou para ele, seus olhos inteligentes tentando decifrar Yuuri pela primeira vez só agora, para medir a possível reação de Yuuri às suas próximas palavras.

“Victor precisa viver por algo melhor, merece viver por algo melhor. E é por isso que eu fiquei surpreso quando ouvi que era por alguém da família Katsuki, considerando todo o histórico e tudo mais. Eu posso afirmar que tem mais do que isso entre vocês, mas aí já não é mais da minha conta.”

Mais uma vez, Otabek estava apenas listando fatos, nada acusatório ou de natureza investigativa. Não havia armadilhas escondidas em sua fala, e era isso que Yuuri apreciava em Otabek mais do que um dia ele saberia. “E mais: Algo me diz que vocês são dignos de serem seguidos.” Otabek complementou enquanto dava um passo à frente, oferecendo sua mão.

Yuuri o cumprimentou, sentiu a mão calejada e seu aperto firme, a confiança na pessoa de Otabek. Ele seria difícil de encarar num mano-a-mano se necessário, mas não havia ninguém que Yuuri não enfrentaria agora para dar a Victor tanto quanto ele já havia dado a Yuuri, o quanto ele havia sacrificado por Yuuri.

“Otabek Altin.” Ele finalmente anunciou em uma introdução apropriada.

“Katsuki Yuuri.” Yuuri disse em resposta, e já se passara um longo tempo desde que ele havia dado a alguém seu nome com a verdadeira intenção de revelar quem ele era.

A mão que apertava a sua hesitou, o braço de Otabek paralisado no lugar em alerta enquanto seus olhos se arregalaram ao compreender o que aquilo significava.

“Katsuki de sangue?” Otabek perguntou, incapaz de esconder a surpresa e a curiosidade, uma expressão que ele provavelmente não mostrava com frequência.

“Pesado, né?”

“Porra, até eu tenho que admitir agora que isso aqui é bem mais complicado do que imaginei.” Com um balançar da cabeça, Otabek deixou a descrença de lado e riu de si mesmo. “Eu estava certo de ter medo, então.”

“Só se você voltar atrás na sua promessa…” Yuuri arrastou a frase em um tom mais grave, sentindo seu sangue fervilhar diante da simples ideia de alguém traindo não a sua confiança, mas a de Victor.

“Não voltarei.” Foi tudo que Otabek pôde dizer quando viu a verdade nua e crua deslizando por debaixo da máscara de Yuuri. Uma coisa era saber o quão longe Yuuri iria; outra coisa completamente diferente era vê-lo em ação.

E Yuuri sempre gostou de ver as reações dos outros.

* * *

 

Yuuri conseguiu revisar o plano com Otabek enquanto Victor dormia. Otabek poderia escoltá-los discretamente para Chelyabinsk e colocá-los em um jato particular, que concordaria em carregar a maior parte de seus pertences sem questioná-los. Uma vez que colocassem pé na Tailândia, eles estariam sozinhos até se encontrarem com Phichit.

Otabek ficaria para trás para por os pingos nos últimos is, tentar e colocar os russos na direção oposta para ganhar tempo, para segurar o inimigo por tempo o suficiente para que pudessem lidar com o outro, porque uma das piores coisas que poderiam acontecer era se ficassem presos entre as duas famílias ao mesmo tempo.

Essa era uma situação sobre a qual Yuuri não queria nem pensar, e era realmente imbecil da parte dele de dizer isso, mas se talvez ele não pensasse sobre, não tivesse nenhum plano para caso isso acontecesse, então nunca chegasse a acontecer. Porque Yuuri preferia que os fatos se concretizassem a passar o resto da vida tentando se prevenir.

Não levou muito tempo para que um plano de ação fosse solidificado, Otabek concordando com tudo que Yuuri dizia, aceitando seu papel como líder sem nenhuma reclamação. Ele concordou que a Tailândia seria um lugar que a maioria das pessoas não pensaria em vasculhar, e dada a profissão de Phichit, enquanto estiverem com ele, seria muito provável que descobrissem qualquer aproximação antes de ela se tornar uma ameaça verdadeira.

Phichit não era alguém que sujava as próprias mãos, e sim alguém que ajudava os outros a se sujarem. Ele era um informante extremamente eficiente: Se houvesse qualquer informação que você quisesse confirmar, fotos que você precisasse para fins de chantagem ou evidência — fabricadas ou reais — então Phichit era quem você deveria buscar. Se você precisasse eliminar ou confirmar um rumor, ninguém era melhor do que Phichit brincando com os boatos ao vento.

Phichit estaria cheio de informações das quais Yuuri estava precisando agora, e quanto antes eles o alcançassem, melhor.

Ele conhecera o animado tailandês na Universidade de Tóquio, para onde Minako havia se mudado com ele durante seus estudos para que ele melhorasse seu inglês, para que ele aprendesse sobre negócios e economia e todas as habilidades necessárias para que ele tivesse qualificação o suficiente para controlar empresas para cobrir o verdadeiro negócio. Era o princípio fundamental do crime organizado no Japão, afinal de contas. Sua família possuía vários recursos que serviam apenas de fachada, ferramentas para auxiliar o contrabando e ajudar na fraude fiscal. Yuuri teria de aprender sobre tudo, apesar de nunca entender o porquê.

Foi no seu primeiro ano que Phichit se tornou uma das únicas pessoas que Yuuri chamaria de “amigo”. Um dia, durante uma aula chata sobre direito comercial, Phichit havia se sentado na cadeira que sempre ficava vazia, ao lado de Yuuri, com um sorriso inocente e se apresentou. Ele não ligou para os rumores acerca da frequência aparentemente aleatória com a qual Yuuri assistia as aulas, e assim permaneceram amigos a ferro e a fogo, por mentiras e verdades desde então.

Se havia alguém que genuinamente queria ver Yuuri feliz, ajudá-lo sem nem perguntar nada; essa pessoa era Phichit.

No final, foi decidido que dariam o primeiro passo naquela noite, arrumariam a bagagem e juntariam suas forças até a noite vir; teriam mais alguns momentos de respeito e silêncio até que a ação fosse necessária mais uma vez.

Com tudo resolvido, após um café e uma sopa preparados por Otabek, Yuuri finalmente se rendeu à vontade de assistir Victor dormir, de ouvir o ritmo de sua respiração e ver seus olhos se movimentando debaixo de suas pálpebras, de deixar a cena acalmar a nova tensão formando-se no fundo de sua mente.

Antes que ele pudesse sair da cozinha, entretanto, um pé adentrando o recinto o trouxe cara a cara com Yuri Plisetsky, que parou na hora.

Yurio abriu a boca para soltar algum comentário cheio de si, mas a fechou novamente quando faltaram-lhe palavras. Tentou cutucá-lo no peito com seu dedo, mas pensou melhor, até que no final ele explodiu quando todas as suas dúvidas culminaram em apenas uma pergunta.

“Ei. Você é alguma porra de ninja ou o quê, hã?” Ele não gritou ou rosnou, sua voz carregada tanto de sarcasmo controlado quanto de curiosidade legítima, como se odiasse até o fato de estar fazendo aquela pergunta.

Atrás dele, através da entrada da cozinha, Otabek soltou uma risada da mesa, alta e grave ao se divertir, porque ouvir uma pergunta dessas depois de saber sobre a verdade era motivo o suficiente.

Nem mesmo Yuuri pôde conter a própria risada, quieta, enquanto Yuri o olhava de baixo, sério, esperando a resposta.

“Você nunca vai saber.” Yuuri piscou com um sorriso de desdém.

Ele deixou Yurio ali de olhos esbugalhados e indignado com Otabek tentando esconder a risada, ainda na cozinha, sem palavras enquanto Yuuri voltava para o quarto para ver Victor.

A Bela Adormecida estava encolhida de lado quando ele o encontrou, cabelo espalhado por sobre o travesseiro, o lençol enfiado debaixo de seu braço para revelar a parte de cima de seu peito nu, a pele perfeita contra o branco dos lençóis.

Yuuri quase riu, porque como alguém que parecia tão _plácido_ e contente assim ao dormir ser tão contraditório quando estava acordado? Yuuri sabia que havia uma tempestade dentro de Victor, mesmo se ele tentasse não mostrá-la, e havia tanto dele que Yuuri ainda precisaria aprender.

Por enquanto, ele se contentaria com isso enquanto sentava-se perto de Victor na cama para manter vigia, porque até mesmo estar no mesmo quarto que Victor era mais valioso para Yuuri do que qualquer outra coisa.

Não se passara nem um minuto quando a mão de Victor disparou com uma velocidade que dizia que ele estava bem acordado, quando ele agarrou Yuuri pela camisa e o puxou para si com um baque acolchoado sobre o colchão.

“Você me deixou.” Victor resmungou enquanto se aninhava contra o pescoço de Yuuri, colocando um braço ao redor de seu diafragma, e se ajeitava com um suspiro.

“Victor Nikiforov, o namorado mais chiclete que o mundo já viu.” Yuuri declarou em voz alta, e mesmo enquanto ele dizia isso, ele não conseguia não se segurar a Victor também.

“Mmm, eu gosto disso.” A resposta veio num espirar contra o pescoço de Yuuri.

“Por quê?” E Yuuri percebeu tarde demais que ele havia mordido a isca.

“Porque já estava na hora de você me chamar de seu namorado.” Victor disse, e Yuuri podia sentir os lábios de Victor curvando-se contra a sua pele enquanto ele sorria, enquanto ele ria da própria piada sobre um jogo que eles estiveram jogando pelos últimos cinco anos e que Victor acabara de ganhar.

“Você realmente é insuportável.”

* * *

 

Apesar dos revezes, a segunda tentativa do grupo de chegarem em Bangkok ocorreu sem complicações, como Otabek havia dito.

Um dia e meio de viagem com os quatro enfiados no carro de Otabek forçou-os a convensar uns com os outros, para Yuri dar trela à sua própria curiosidade e fazer pergunta depois de pergunta para Yuuri a respeito de suas passadas e onde ele aprendera a se mover daquele jeito.

Ele não falou mais nada sobre o relacionamento que Yuuri tinha com Victor, não disse que o que eles estavam fazendo era estúpido ou errado como havia dito antes, e isso o tornava uma companhia um pouco mais tolerável apesar de Yuri ainda ser um pé no saco na melhor das hipóteses.

Victor e Otabek se revezaram no volante até chegarem em Chelyabinsk, onde havia um avião esperando numa pista de pouso particular, como prometido. O piloto não disse uma palavra; ele sabia quem ele estava transportando, e sabia o que aconteceria se ele pensasse em soltar um pio sobre aquilo.

Ameaçar alguém era sempre a melhor maneira de assegurar o silêncio, se não considerarmos a opção de matá-lo, claro.

Então, agora já se fazia três dias com os três dirigindo pelas ruas congestionadas de Bangkok em um Audi que Victor havia comprado à vista, porque de fato ele havia se recusado a contar para Yuuri um detalhe importante. Ele não havia contado que ele havia liquidado todos os seus recursos no mesmo dia em que eles fugiriam juntos, que ele havia vendido todas as suas ações e transferido tudo para contas no exterior, que poderiam ser finalmente acessadas agora que estavam fora da Rússia.

“Eu não queria considerar isso uma ferramenta acessível enquanto ainda não pudéssemos usar esse dinheiro, e depois eu acabei me esquecendo.” Victor então comentou, mostrando a língua de maneira brincalhona para a irritação de Yuuri.

Yuuri se perguntava quantas outras cartas Victor ainda tinha na manga, quantas outras ações ele tomou para assegurar que isso tudo terminasse bem. Ele apenas decidiu confiar em Victor para que ele contasse coisas desse tipo quando necessário.

Eles eventualmente acharam o último endereço que Phichit havia dado a Yuuri, um apartamento em um edifício alto de onde era possível ver o rio que serpenteava pela cidade movimentada. O edifício ficava perto de outros parecidos, projetando uma sombra permanente sobre a rua na qual estacionaram o carro.

Com Yurio vigiando o carro, o porteiro nem questionou Victor ou Yuuri enquanto eles atravessavam o piso de mármore do saguão com o ecoar dos sapatos contra o chão, devidamente vestidos de novo, prontos para o que viesse.

O andar de Phichit era o antepenúltimo, e por mais ridícula que fosse a música do elevador, que parecia horrível independente do país em que fosse tocada, Victor o vigiava de sua posição no cubículo de paredes espelhadas e cujo chão era coberto de carpete.

Havia aquele calor e possessividade em seus olhos, a afeição e a clara devoção, como se só de olhar para Yuuri fosse o suficiente para lhe dar toda a força da qual ele precisava; e quando o elevador anunciou a chegada ao andar de destino com um retinir, Victor o puxou para um rápido beijo nos lábios, o tipo para o qual apenas casais de verdade tinham tempo.

E então Victor cantarolou sua canção perto de Yuuri o caminho inteiro até a porta de Phichit, cantarolou até mesmo quando tocaram a campainha e esperaram do lado de fora. Ele cantarolou mesmo quando a porta foi escancarada para revelar o rosto do amigo de Yuuri, que apenas pareceu surpreso em vê-los durante mílésimos de um segundo.

De camisa larga de algodão e calças jeans, a expressão de Phichit se transformou em um sorriso radiante enquanto se recuperava de ver ambos ali à sua porta.

“Yuuri! Estava esperando por você.” E Phichit nem ligou para o fato de que Victor Nikiforov estava logo ali ao lado dele, nem perguntou se realmente estavam juntos ou se eles estavam levando aquela situação a sério.

Ele apenas puxou Yuuri para um rápido abraço antes de dar um passo para trás, aquele sorriso costumeiro já fora de cena.

Phichit era inteligente o suficiente para juntar as peças do quebra-cabeça para saber qual seria a pior das hipóteses, ele era próximo o suficiente de Yuuri para compreender que seriam notícias que ele não gostaria de ouvir, e sua expressão de culpa as denunciavam.

Yuuri sentiu algo afundar em seu estômago, sentiu o bater involuntário de seu coração enquanto ele pensava em todas as coisas que poderiam dar errado de uma vez, sentiu a mão de Victor segurar a sua enquanto permaneciam parados no hall do apartamento luxuoso de Phichit.

“O que é?” Yuuri questionou, mesmo sabendo que uma resposta era a última coisa que ele queria.

“Entrem primeiro.” Phichit ofereceu um sorriso simpático enquanto ele os trazia para dentro.

“Tenho novidades e você não vai gostar delas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Agradeço por lerem.
> 
> Encontrem-me no meu Tumblr! [aqui](http://captain-erwinmerica.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Nota do Tradutor: Não se esqueçam de eixar Kudos na fic original!]


End file.
